Rosas
by Aralys
Summary: Lo que puede suceder en cuatro años distanciados esta mas alla de lo pensable.-Zutara- -Completo-
1. Reencuentro

**Hace mucho tiempo que no hago un fanfic.. años en realidad, pero aqui estoy con este, espero que les guste... por cierto no se si hare capitulo dos.. dejen reviews, por si lo quieren -, necesito inspiración xD**

* * *

Capitulo 1.- Reencuentro.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde el término de la guerra, la nación del fuego había sido vencida gracias a la reunión de las tribus del agua y los libre del reino tierra, después de la invasión de Ba Sing Se y la ciudad de Omachu, los sitios mas importantes de esta gente. Ellos juntos con el avatar pudieron vencer al reino fuego, tomaron gran ventaja cuando ocurrió el eclipse solar, pero no pudieron derrotarlos, pero pasaron las adversidades y aunque el cometa ya había llegado y los maestros fuegos demostraban un gran poder pudieron ser vencidos gracias a la especial reunión de cinco personas en las que se incluye al avatar Aang, grandes maestros y guerreros.

Había estado solo durante esos cuatros años, su tío Iroh había tomado el control de la nación del fuego para poder regular la situación de esta, siendo neceserario que todos volvieran a la nación sin poder salir hasta que los pueblos nuevamente confiaran en ellos, pero al guerra había traído mucho sufrimiento y aún quedaban asperezas. Si bien el debió de haber tomado el puesto como nuevo lord del fuego lo rechazo hasta que fuera imprescindible, puesto que no se sentía seguro de poder tomar todo el control, sabía que su tío haría una gran trabajo ya que el mejor que nadie había ayudado de gran forma en la rebelión. Si bien a pesar de todo pudo haber vuelto a la nación del fuego, prefirió quedarse solo en un pequeño pueblo de la nación de la tierra, utilizando aquel nombre por el cual fue conocido en Ba Sing Se, Lee.

Siempre se lo podía encontrar cerca de su cabaña, a las afueras del pueblo, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, y tampoco se lo veía hacer mayores cosas, y esto en gran parte fue debido que dado su situación como heredero de la nación, tenia todos sus gastos cubiertos. Algunos curiosos afirmaban que era un gran luchador y que tuvo que ver en la nueva paz de aquellos días, y que algo malo había pasado y se había vuelto un solitario, pero esto nadie lo podía confirmar, aunque también otros decían que era un ladrón y que no hacia nada responsable con su vida.

Pero algo nuevo ocurriría, una sorpresa, todo comenzaría en el mercado del pueblo.

"Disculpe señor, quería saber si este es el pueblo de Tzuo tzen".- pregunto una joven de no mas de dieciocho años.

"Si señorita, este es el pueblo de Tzuo tzen, vera que no es muy grande, si esta buscando algo o ah alguien quizás la pueda ayudar".- Le contesto un cordial anciano.

"De hecho me seria de mucha ayuda debo encontrar a alguien, el se llama "Lee" y por lo que tengo entendido se encuentra en este pueblo desde hace unos años".- Todos los ojos, tanto de mercaderes como compradores se fijaron en ella, incluyendo al anciano.

"Bueno señorita en este pueblo solo hay un Lee, y no creo que es el que esta buscando".- Contesto el anciano un poco incrédulo. Ella al ver que aun tenia todas las miradas sobre ella, prefirió preguntar sobre una característica en particular.

"Bueno si tiene una gran cicatriz de quemadura en su lado izquierdo y suele ser antisocial, es e Lee que estoy buscando".- Todos se vieron las caras mas que anda sorprendidos de que una bella joven lo buscara, solo un niño reacciono y le contesto.

"Vive al final del pueblo, si sigue el camino de árboles llegara a su cabaña".- Ella les sonrió y les agradeció por la información, todos sorprendidos pronto reaccionaron y volvieron a la normalidad siguiendo con su vida. En tanto ella caminaba a casa de Lee, pudo ver que no fue necesario caminar mucho, y menos tocar la puerta, ya que estaba acostado al lado del lago que estaba detrás de esta. Nunca imagino verlo tan apacible y menos relajado tomando una siesta en un lugar tan hermoso, tan hermoso como muchos recuerdos de sus aventuras años atrás.

Se acercó suavemente por detrás de él, puso su rostro cerca del suyo y soplo suavemente, cuando la vio pensó que estaba soñando. Por eso se quedo tranquilo, esperando no despertar aún.

"¿Así que aún duermes?".- Le pregunto ella quitando su rostro de encima. Se incorporo rápidamente, y asustado, al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto..

"¿Tu, que haces aquí?.- Pregunto recuperando el aliento.

"Pues no es obvio, te vine a visitar".-Ella contesto calmadamente como si esto no fuera nada importante.

"Solo mi tío sabe que me encuentro aquí¿el fue quien te lo indico?.- Pregunto con su característico tono de voz.

"Así es, lo dices como si fuera algo de extremo secreto, aunque siempre has actuado así Zuko… ¿o prefieres que te llame Lee?.- Dijo con cara de coqueta.

"Hmmf… contigo no se puede hablar seriamente, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien llamarme por mi nombre, aunque tampoco lo hacen mucho por Lee.- respondió con cierto dejo de enfado.

"Bueno siendo tan social como eres, es un poco difícil que te llamen tanto por Lee como por tu nombre".- contesto ella directamente.

"Como sea, porque me buscaste Katara?.- respondió aun con tono de enfado, mirando en dirección opuesta a ella.

"Me alegro de que me llames por mi nombre.- Dijo sonriendo, pero posteriormente con el rostro mas serio le contesto.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, desde que el señor del fuego Ozai fue derrocado, y la guerra llego a su fin, en ese mismo día te separaste de nosotros, y parecía que hubieras dejado de existir, y también parecía que a nadie le importara.- Ella fue interrumpida por un " Y a quien le importaría también" de un ceñudo Zuko, pero su rostro entristeció.- "A mi me importabas, de hecho aún me importas,- suspiro.- Como una de las mediadoras del avatar con las naciones, usualmente soy la única que me atrevo a ir a la nación del fuego, así que suelo hablar con tu tío, nunca me quiso decir donde te encontrabas, no se porque, estuve cuatro años intentando sacarle tu paradero, y de casualidad hace un mes logre que me lo dijera, aunque el no quería, fue algo llamado "astucia" lo que me ayudo, y aquí estoy por fin viéndote.- Ella sonreía abiertamente, el estaba sorprendido, primero porque tío le había guardado la información a ella con tanto recelo, bueno en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su tío, y por otro lado la búsqueda constante de su paradero, por alguien que pensó que no lo recordaría.

"¿Por qué me buscas?, aún no logro entender ello.- Pregunto confundido.

"es difícil de explicar, o mas bien de decir".- Su rostro que tenia una tristeza en sus ojos cambio radicalmente.- "tienes algo de comer, eh viajado todo el día y aún n eh podido comer nada.- Zuko aún intrigado por sus palabras y de malhumor por la incógnita la invito a pasar a su cabaña, le sirvió la comida que tenia guardada par el día siguiente, de todos modos tendría que hacer más, si se había demorado un mes en llegar, estaba seguro que no se iría de inmediato.

Katara comió silenciosamente, de hecho fue una comida en silencio, ella pensó que podría hablarle de muchas cosas, pero por lo pronto recordó que su habilidad de socializar era casi nula.

"Ahora me vas a decir porque viniste".- Pregunto con malhumor

"No, aún no puedo, hace mucho que no te veo, por lo cual es algo que no puedo afirmar ahora".- respondió ella sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ya había anochecido, se veían algunas luces del pueblo, lo cual permitía ver un cielo totalmente estrellado. "¡Que hermosa noche!, hace mucho tiempo que no veía un cielo tan hermoso, y la naturaleza se siente tan cerca, ni siquiera estando en el medio de ella, la había sentido así.

"Como no lo vas a sentir estando en medio de ella, eso es tonto" Contesto burlescamente

"Hace mas de cuatro años que no tenia una noche así, una noche como en los viajes que tuvimos, ustedes por su lado, nosotros por el nuestro, aunque al final se unió en un solo camino".- dijo Katara con gran melancolía, extrañaba los viajes, junto con los pleitos, os buenos momentos, y los extraños momentos, así como cuando Zuko la rapto y le quito su collar, mucho tiempo había pasado desde ellos, y desde que volvió a creer en su palabra. Zuko pensó que estaba recordando aquellos tiempos, a el no lo hacían muy feliz, salvo en algunas oportunidades, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

"Quería preguntarte sobre mi tío¿Cómo esta él?, hace mucho tiempo que no de él..- Pregunto con aire nostálgico, después de todo su tío fue la única persona coherente de sentido en los momento que necesito ayuda.

"tu tío Iroh, esta enfermo, nadie a podido encontrar la razón de ello, incluso yo lo eh estado vigilando y vigilando a todos alrededor, pero muchos dice que no es nada físico lo que lo mantiene así, si no es tristeza… Yo creo que en gran parte es porque te extraña.- Zuko quedo callado ante la noticia, nunca pensó que su tío enfermaría así y menos por el.- "Yo creo que es debido a que eres algo mas que un sobrino para él Zuko, eres como su hijo, ya perdió a un hijo una vez, quizás ni e mismo se de cuenta lo que la tristeza puede hacer, yo misma se lo que puede hacer.- Dijo tristemente, a lo que Zuko un poco desconfiado dijo.- " Y que te entristecería a ti, tienes casi todo lo que una persona quiere, lo cual no es dinero ni materia, sino amigos y confianza"

"¡¡¡Si, pero perdí las dos cosos que mas quería en este mundo, y las dos al mismo tiempo!!!.- Grito Katara con rabia e impotencia ante los hechos, cayo en el suelo, no aguantaba la pena sostenida en su corazón por tanto tiempo, tantos años.- Zuko no entendía lo que sucedía, si bien es cierto, ya no tenía la misma chispa de la Katara que conoció tiempo atrás, y de la cual se enamoro, pero decidió dejar ir, todo por que el pensaba que lejos hacía menos daño, alguien con sus problemas solo la amargaria. Se acerco a ella y la sujetó de los hombros.

"¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de esas dos cosas?.- Le pregunto seriamente directo a los ojos, esos azulados ojos que tan extrañaba, ella inclino su cabeza a un lado y le respondió "si".- "Si es así ¿Por qué me buscas a mi, si fui yo quien te hizo daño?.- Sabía que la respuesta no seria fácil de oír era un presentimiento, en eso recordó un día antes de la batalla final.

Los dos estaban juntos en una noche como aquella, habían acampado junto a un río, la noche nunca había sido tan hermosa hasta entonces, era la calma antes de la tormenta, hasta entonces solo hablaban del día siguiente y de los planes a seguir, pero algo pronto llamo la atención de ella, era una hermosa rosa azulada con el borde superior blanco, ninguno de los dos había visto una flor como aquella, pero más maravillados quedaron aún que junta a ella otra rosa, esta era blanca con el borde azulado, las dos crecían del mismo tallo, eran hermosas ambas, pero a la vez eran totalmente opuestas, ambos se miraron al rostro, sin querer se sintieron representados, pero ninguno dijo nada, sus rostros decían mas que palabras, bajo aquella noche se besaron y se entregaron mutuamente, aunque para ambos era simplemente la compresión de todo el amor que había sentido todo este tiempo el uno por el otro pero que no había podido confesar, así como también el miedo de perder al otro en la batalla que se regiría al otro día.

Volvió en si, Katara lloraba mirando el suelo, su mente nadaba en preguntas¿acaso aquello la había afectado tanto¿acaso no debió haberse apartado y todo hizo mal?, le enfurecía no saber la respuesta. Katara lo observo, sabía que una batalla de preguntas estaban en su cabeza, por lo que prefirió contarle antes de lo que tenia propuesto.

"Una de las cosas que perdí fue tu amor, yo estaba enamorada de ti, eras lo más importante en ese momento, más que cualquier guerra, peor debía pelear, era mi deber y así lo hice, aunque todo lo que quería era que no estuvieras allí y menos lastimado, y luego cuando todo termino, supe que estabas bien, pero te fuiste, sentí que el mundo se venia abajo, perdía a quien mas quería .- Katara aún lloraba, el sintió que nuevamente todo lo había salido mal.- "Me fui porque pensé que junto a mi solo te causaría más problemas, además admito que egoístamente también lo hice para no estar en aquella nación, algo irónico si lo piensas bien, ya que durante mucho tiempo solo espere volver allí.- Zuko sonrió ante aquella ironía, aunque desapareció fugazmente de su cara cuando Katara lloraba desconsoladamente, el la abrazo, como solo lo había hecho una noche como aquella.

"Con tu ida no solo te perdí a ti, sino también perdía algo más…. a nuestro hijo".- Katara no paraba de llorar sobre su hombro, Zuko no sabía que sentir, estaba confundido, se sentía feliz ya que tuvo la posibilidad de tener un hijo, pero a la vez quería romper todo, ya que lo había perdido. "El hecho de haber batallado durante esos dos días seguido que duro la batalla y el hecho de la gran tristeza que sentí por tu partida, tiempo después, debido al agotamiento, las heridas y mi cuerpo aún no del todo adaptado, fueron los detonadores de la perdida de nuestro hijo".- Katara se había calmado un poco, pero Zuko no, quería golpear a todos y a la vez golpearse a si mismo por ser tan estupido.

"lo siento… lo siento".- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir, como nunca en su vida lloro, lloro desconsoladamente abrazándola. Ambos estuvieron así bastante tiempo, y así cayeron al suelo, durmiéndose después de largo tiempo en los brazos del otro.

Ya era de mañana, el sol deslumbraba todo a su paso, se sentía aquel calor de verano, Zuko despertó, sintió un dolor de cabeza, al ver a su lado, la encontró en sus brazos, recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas, acaricio el cabello de ella, se sintió estupido, idiota, frente a lo que quizás pudo haber tenido y perdió por su culpa, lo que el siempre deseo, una familia, pero fue una idea que nunca se permitió.

Katara despertó y lo vio limpiándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas con sus manos. Nunca lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, tan triste, sintió tristeza por todo lo ocurrido, pero miro con nuevos ojos, hay estaba el, de nuevo frente a ella.

"_Quédate junto a m, no me dejes sola de nuevo, aún te amo"_.- Pensó ella.-

Zuko la miro, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente y pensó.-

"_Espero que puedas perdonar al idiota que soy. Te amo no quiero que te separes nunca mas de mi."_

* * *

**Las rosas no las puse azul y rojo por el simple hecho de que soñe con esas rosas y las vi en azul y blanco y me parecieron bonitas. nos vemos**

**Aralys**


	2. Desafíos

**Bueno, eh aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que me alegra que les haya gustado a varios. **

**Me demore mucho en subirla debido a que tuve algunos inconvenientes. Espero que les guste.**

**_Declaimer: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Capitulo 2.- Desafíos 

Aquél nuevo día había comenzado, Zuko se dedico a preparar un breve desayuno, aún se sentía culpable, como nunca se había sentido en su vida, incluso más allá de cuando traiciono a su estimado tío Iroh y a Katara, de hecho aún no entendía como lo había perdonado aquella vez, pero ahora ni el mismo se podía perdonar, la había dejado sola, con su hijo en el vientre, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza la posibilidad, se preguntaba si tan inmaduro había sido o era como para ni siquiera pensarlo. Aún la amaba, eso si lo sabía, aunque aún no entendía porque lo había buscado, lo más congruente era que lo hubiera buscado para vengarse de lo que le había hecho, pero si lo odiaba no habría actuado de esa manera hacía él. Cuando termino, sirvió la mesa y la llamo cuando ella comenzó a comer no tardo en preguntarle.

- ¿Por qué me buscaste por tanto tiempo?, si yo tan solo te eh hecho daño.- su mirada estaba llena de culpa y remordimiento, no podía verla sin poder sentir aquellos sentimientos, Katara sintió su tristeza, solo pudo acercarse a él y abrasarlo, él no entendió porque lo hacía, pero respondió aquel abrazo, en cierta manera y egoístamente lo necesitaba.

- Te conozco Zuko, sabía que te alejarías de mi, para no hacerme "daño" según tu, pero lo que no sabías es que mas daño me haces sin tu presencia.- Todo quedo en silencio por un momento, pero aún había algo por decir.- Quizás tu partida tuvo un efecto en mi que me debilito, pero no por ello te debes culpar por la perdida de nuestro hijo, yo tampoco debo ni puedo culparte, ninguno de los dos la tuvo al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos en esos momentos sabía nada al respecto, apuesto a que ni siquiera paso por tu mente, ni siquiera por la mía paso.

- Pero aún así te deje sola, aún después de aquella noche.- Zuko con sus manos tomo el rostro de Katara, mirándola fijamente vio el hermoso y honesto rostro frente al suyo, aún no entendía como pudo dejarla, como abandonar a aquellos azulados ojos, esos ojos de zafiro que lo encandilaban. Por un instante parecía que volvían en el tiempo, pero no era así, ambos había crecido, habían pasado cuatro años. En aquellos instantes solo se sentía con el corazón en la mano y el alma colgando, no sabía que hacer, solo podía observarla, a ella, a la madre de su hijo que lamentablemente no pudo nacer, en eso ella tampoco podía dejar de mirar esos dorados ojos, aquellos que añoro volver a ver a pesar de todo, se sintió tan sola cuando se fue, pero no podía odiarlo, sabía que cuando se iba no era porque no la quería, sabía que su mente aún estaba confundida por los acontecimientos. Sus miradas no se apartaban, lentamente sus rostros se empezaron a acercar nuevamente, un dulce beso nació entre sus labios, un beso como aquel primero, no duro mucho, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Katara apoyo su cabeza en él, Zuko sentía que debían despejarse un poco, después de desayunar.

- Katara ¿me acompañarías al pueblo?, necesito comprar algunas cosas.- Hubo un silencio. Se sintió tonto al no escuchar replica, quizás había hablado demás y arruinado el momento, pero desde cuando le preocupaba hablar de más ¿tanto la quería que hasta en ello se preocupaba? Pronto escucho un "me encantaría, serviría para despejarnos". Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se arreglo un poco, Zuko tomo sus monedas posteriormente tomo de su mano y salieron de la cabaña rumbo al pueblo. En primera instancia no se percato de que la lleva por la mano, lo había hecho inconscientemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca lo habían hecho, Katara se rió, aunque paro de súbito al ver su enojada mirada, pero no impidiendo que después siguiera riendo suavemente, Zuko a pesar de que tenia veinte años, seguía siendo el mismo príncipe desterrado de dieciséis años, malhumorado y poco social del cual se había enamorado año atrás.

Katara al llegar al pueblo se separo de él por un momento ya que en el primer puesto que vio encontró algo interesante, Zuko por otro lado fue a otros puesto a buscar parte de lo que necesitaba, había decidido algo, debía ir a ver a su tío. Cuando estaba en un puesto llego Katara con varias cosas.

- Mira encontré un extraño pergamino, es de maestros aire, algo muy extraño, por suerte quien me lo vendió no sabía de que se trataba, se lo mandare a Aang, quizás le guste.

- Como quieras.- Dijo de manera malhumorada, Katara lo noto, presintió que aún no soportaba ah Aang, si bien habían trabajado juntos al final nunca se llevaron del todo bien, decidió dejarlo solo, también se malhumoro, pero no dejaría así las cosas algo debía saber, se acerco a una fuente y caso un poco de agua la cual congelo, Zuko estaba comprando de pronto sintió que algo helado choco dolorosamente contra su cabeza, supuso que era y quien fue, decidió no hacer nada... por el momento pero no quedarían las cosas así, después de tres golpes más, Zuko había agotado toda la paciencia que tenía y podría algunas ves tener, se dio media vuelta y a toda voz le grito.

- ¡¡¡CUANDO VAS A TERMINAR DE GOLPEARME CAMpe...- Repentinamente se quedo callado, se volteo nuevamente y pago lo comprado, alejándose del lugar a otro puesto, Katara hizo una media sonrisa había comprobado que en gran parte seguía siendo el mismo sobretodo cuando se enojaba, pero también comprendió que tenia mas paciencia que antes, ya que años atrás hubiera gritado a la primera. Acercándose un poco a él, quedando a unos quince pasos de distancia le dijo.

- ¡Vaya!, hace cuatro años al primer golpe hubieras gritado, has aprendido controlarte y no precipitarte Lee...- Dijo sonriendo burlescamente arrastrando su nombre.

- No, solo tienes suerte de ser tu, sino ya estaríamos peleando, pero en todo caso tu sigues siendo la misma molestosa que conocí hace cuatro años atrás.

- No creo que siga siendo igual, solo que no dejare de divertirme a costa tuya, por si quieres saber.- contesto pícaramente, Zuko volteo un poco su cabeza y le sonrió pero siguió comprando. En eso un joven de su edad se acerco a Katara y sin disimulo de sus intenciones de dirigió a ella, Zuko se percato de ello, pero prefirió guardar sus celos por el momento para comprar lo ultimo necesario, después de ello se las vería con él.

- Bella dama, muchos aquí no entendemos como puede estar una joven tan hermosa, maestra en el arte de controlar el agua junto con ese bueno para nada, antisocial de Lee.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Zuko.- Solo pierdes el tiempo con alguien como él, mejor me acompañas a dar un paseo, y así te demuestro de lo que hablo.- Katara quedo sorprendida y asqueada ante tanta galantería, Zuko por otro lado estaba a punto de quemarlo vivo, en cierta manera el vendedor se percato de ello, le envolvió las cosas rápidamente, después de todo quizás algo interesante podría ocurrir. El hombre la tomo por el brazo instándola a ir hacía un lugar, segundos después pudo reaccionar. Trato de zafarse con sus fuerzas, pero no pudo.

- ¡¿Que haces?!, suéltame!!!.- Él no le presto atención, pero Zuko no dejaría las cosas así, para nada, y así fue como le lanzo una manzana que le llego en medio de la cabeza al sujeto.

- Me pregunto si acaso eres sordo, por si no has escuchado te dijo que la soltaras, ella no quiere ir contigo.- Zuko se veía enfado, pero trato de usar las palabras en esta instancia, sino funcionaba lo que seguiría le daría mayor satisfacción aún.

- ¡Pero vaya!, primera vez que te oigo una oración, pensé que no sabías, pero veo que sabes después de todo, no eres tan idiota como pensé.- Katara había odio suficiente, estaba un poco lejos de la fuente pero aún así pudo tomar agua y usando su látigo se libro del sujeto, rápidamente se fue a donde Zuko, aunque aún quería ponerlo en su lugar.

- Veo que hasta una chica te gana, no vales la pena.- vio que Katara se enfado al tratarla de solo una chica.- sin ofenderte claro esta, solo es para molestarlo.- Sabía que enojarla no era sabio de su parte.

- Te desafío idiota, quizás ella se me escapo, pero te demostrare mi poder, y veras que no eres nada para mi.- Y en tono amenazador le dijo.- Después de todo, soy el mejor maestro tierra de este mundo, y tu solo una basura.

- Ja!.- rió irónicamente Zuko.- Eso es algo que lamentaras haber dicho, acepto tu reto, aunque en mis tierras lo llamaríamos de otra forma, pero lo acepto.- Dijo con un rostro de confianza y malicia a la vez.

- Muy bien, mañana al mediodía en este lugar, y veremos quien se queda con ese trofeito.-Dijo mirando a Katara, Zuko solo pensó " cabo su propia tumba". Él sujeto en menos de tres segundos atravesó la calle volando cayendo sobre un tejado quedando dado vuelta, Katara se acerco rápidamente y cerca de su cara le dijo.

- NUNCA! se te ocurra decirme trofeito otra vez o lo lamentaras de verdad.- Se marcho y se adelanto a la casa de Zuko, este lo escucho gruñir en cuanto se iba y escuchar un débil.- maldita mujer, ya me las pagaras.-Zuko mirándolo fijamente, con su característico enfado de antes le dijo.- Si la tocas, mueres.-Zuko se marcho tras Katara, quien estaba a medio camino esperándolo.

- No debiste haber aceptado ese desafió, es un maestro tierra después de todo.- Dijo con cara de preocupación.

- Se te olvida que soy un maestro fuego, y después de todo algún día seré el Señor del fuego, además él no es el mejor maestro tierra del mundo, ese puesto lo tiene la fastidiosa de Toph.- Dijo con cierto enfado al tratarlo como un niñito.

- Por lo que veo no te has olvidado de ella.- dijo Katara, Zuko sintió celos por parte de ella, aunque lo encontró tonto, a Toph la había conocido con doce años y no la veía desde entonces, por otro lado, nunca podría haber existido algo sentimental, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar.

- No veo porque te pones celosa, la última vez que la vi tenia doce años, es algo tonto si te pones a pensar.

- No estoy celosa¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!.- Dijo con cara de indignada.

- Tu cara, incluso ahora.- Zuko pensó que no debió de haber dicho eso, Katara se marcho enfadada, aún no podía entender a las mujeres, ahora lo único que sabía es que tenia un asunto que atender mañana la mediodía.

El día paso, con una Katara resentida, algo que hacía enfadar aún más a Zuko, pero se calmo, tendría una nueva entretención mañana, por fin alguien con quien luchar, ya se sentía un poco oxidado. Pero algo más sucedería.

* * *

**La hora de los agradecimientos a: Magaazul, Mizuhichan y Gisay por sus reviews y el simple hecho de que les haya gustado y se hayan tomoda su tiempo para leer este fic ... Por otro lado debo agradecer a los del foro de avatar que si bien no dejaron reviwes si me felicitaron por el fic , y tambien quienes me preguntaban cuando iba a subir el proximo capitulo Mabel y YAKIZUTARA.**

**Cuidense y pronto subire el otro capitulo, lo tengo terminado pero algunos detalles no me gustaron así que debo editarlos.**

**Nos vemos, cuidense y dejen reviews**

**Aralys **


	3. Decisión

**Perdonen el atraso.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto esta solo hecho por diversión.**

* * *

Por fin era de mañana, aquella noche le pareció interminable, si bien estaba placidamente tendida sobre la cama, no pudo dormir bien, todo debido a esa estupida discusión con Zuko, por causa de aquella pelea sin sentido que se llevaría acabo al mediodía de ese nuevo día. En eso sintió que Zuko se movía en la improvisada cama que había hecho para él en el suelo, se veía relajado y tranquilo como nunca, incluso notaba algo de satisfacción en esa sonrisa que tenía, los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, lo observo detenidamente. Sin lugar a dudas aquellos colores eran suyos, se veía mas vivo, más resplandeciente con la luz del sol. Hubiera seguido observándolo, pero él estaba despertando, decidió hacerse la dormida, no quería enfrentarse a él aún. 

- Zuko despertó y la vio dormir, prefirió no molestarla, aun era temprano. Salio de la cabaña, se alejo un poco a un sitio escondido, vigilo que no hubiera nadie cerca, y como solía hacerlo practico su fuego control, no podía oxidarse, era algo que no podía permitirse como futuro señor del fuego después de todo, aunque de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, aquel maestro tierra no se iría con las manos vacías, algo que no evitaría seria usar su fuego control, presentía que seria necesario usarlo, después de todo tampoco podría usar sus daos. Cuando se sintió satisfecho regreso a la cabaña, se sorprendió al ver que Katara le había calentado agua para bañarse y aparte le había hecho un desayuno, a lo que solo pudo preguntar.

- ¿No estas molesta? - Su rostro reflejaba intriga, pero se asusto cuando Katara frunció el ceño.

- Si vuelvas a preguntar lo estaré.- Zuko pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callado por el momento e ir a bañarse, y así lo hizo. Posteriormente se sentó a su lado para comer su desayuno, hace bastante que no probaba algo tan delicioso, Katara lo noto en su rostro, por lo cual mejoro su humor y rompió el silencio.

- Solo espero que no pase nada malo hoy, nada de lo cual arrepentirse.

- De eso no te debes preocupar, se me cuidar bien, además no es nada del todo serio, solo es un desafió.

- Lo se, pero no impide que me preocupe, lo ultimo que quiero es que salgas lastimado, o puedas serlo.

- Sobreviví ante la pelea con mi padre y a muchas otras batallas desde los catorce años, no creas que solo un maestro tierra podrá derrotarme fácilmente.

- Pero…- Fue interrumpida.

- No quiero luchar, pero es mi deber, sabes que no puedo retractar mi palabra eso seria… deshonorable.

- Tu y el deshonor, nunca cambiaras cierto.- Dijo formando una mueca.

- No.- Respondiéndole con otra mueca.

- Al terminar el desayuno quedo prácticamente libre, no haría nada hasta el mediodía, cualquier diría que Zuko se aburriría fácilmente de esa vida.

- Dime, como es que has estado aquí tanto tiempo sin hacer nada.- Pregunto una intrigada Katara.

- Tómalo como unas vacaciones, aunque te debo decir que no solo eh estado aquí, suelo irme por algún tiempo y visitar lugares, aunque al regresar no duro más de una semana. Tienes suerte de que haya estado aquí cuando llegaste.

- Eso me parece más a ti, tu encerrado sin hacer nada, es un poco difícil de verte en ello.

- Pero bueno.- dijo tratando de matar el tiempo, no es que estuviera muy interesado.- ¿Como están los demás? - Katara lo vio algo extrañada, no era de él preguntar abiertamente sobre los demás.

- Bueno, mi hermano se caso con Suki la guerrera kyoshi que tenía Azula de prisionera, ella se recupero rápido, es una mujer fuerte. Aang por otro lado sigue viajando por todo el mundo arreglando las cosas, solo él y yo viajamos a la nación del fuego, ya que los demás embajadores no se atreven, aunque tu tío también tiene embajadores en los demás pueblos, gente de confiar claro esta, entre ellos el maestro de Sokka, quien resulto ser un buen amigo de tu tío en la orden de loto.

- Mi tío y su orden del loto, bueno de todas formas tuvimos mucha ayuda de ellos.

- Así es, bueno Toph al no querer volver donde sus padres viaja con Aang como embajadora del Reino tierra, y, Appa y Momo siguen bien, al igual que los demás que nos los eh visto desde hace tiempo.

- Ya veo, todos siguieron con su vida

- Si, por lo menos las generaciones futuras tendrán una vida en completa paz.

- Dime¿no ha habido rebeliones en la nación del fuego?- Dijo con el rostro serio.

- Si las ha habido, aunque ninguna que pusiera en jacke todo nuestro trabajo, han sido controladas por la propia nación del fuego, podría decir que muchos allí ya estaban aburridos de la guerra.

- Cien años en guerra, viendo como su familia muere en esta sin querer perder a nadie más es lo que creo que ha mantenido en calma toda la situación

- Creo lo mismo que tu Zuko, todos queríamos paz por una razón, no perder a nadie más.

- En eso se siente una gran ráfaga de viento fuera de la cabaña, ambos salen a averiguar que ha pasado. Al salir ven al inmenso bisonte junto con sus pasajeros arriba.

- ¡Hola chicos¿Cómo estas? – Dice un entusiasta Aang mientras se baja de Appa, con un bebe en brazos.

- ¡Aang¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Katara sorprendida.

- Sokka estaba preocupado, así que le preguntamos a él señor Iroh donde te encontrabas y nos dijo que habías venido a ver a Zuko.

- Así es hermanita, no puedes llegar y salir sin decir donde estas, todos estábamos preocupados, hace un mes que desapareciste, así que solo tuvimos que viajar a la nación del fuego, el ultimo lugar en el que habías sido vista… créeme desaparecer en la nación del fuego, no es lo mejor que se te haya ocurrido para no preocupar a nadie.- Dijo Sokka en tono de reproche.

- Así es reinita, créeme Sokka estaba histérico, parecía una mujercita.- Dijo recién apareciendo Toph con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

- Hey! Toph, solo estaba preocupado.- dijo asiendo una mueca de desinteresado.

- Ustedes no cambio.- rió entre dientes Zuko.

- Vaya, pero si es la princesita… tanto tiempo sin verte.- Dijo Toph acercándose y palmeando su espalada.

- Lo mismo digo pequeña – Le contesto Zuko palmoteando su cabeza.

- ¡No me digas pequeña!

- Pero si lo eres - Lo siguiente que se vio en escena fue un Zuko arrancando de ser mandado a volar por Toph, algo no muy usual de ver.

- Parecen hermanos – Indico Aang.

- Si, así es - Le siguió Sokka -. Por cierto¿Cómo es que viniste a ver a Zuko hermanita?

- ¿Acaso no puedo? – Pregunto Katara con el ceño fruncido.

- No, pero en tanto tiempo y no lo habías venido a ver antes si quisieras,

- El señor Iroh no me decía donde estaba, le dije a Zuko, dijo que se tomo su palabra muy enserio.

- Ya veo… El señor Iroh haría cualquier cosa con respecto a Zuko.

- Así es Aang… pero, si ya sabían donde estaba¿por qué vinieron? – Pregunto aún un poco sorprendida por su visita.

- ¿Qué acaso no querías que viniéramos a molestar en su nidito de amor reinita? – le pregunto toph apareciendo nuevamente, por delante de Zuko el cual venían con chichones en su cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Nidito de qué!!! – Grito Sokka, algo que no perdonaría seria la virtud de su hermana. (Sokka no tiene idea de lo que paso)

-Para que te alteras, solo era una broma - Dice Toph con toda la calma del mundo, viendo a los aludidos sonrojados como tomate. En eso el bebe en brazos de Aang se pone a llorar y este lo mece suavemente en sus brazos para calmarlo.

- ¿Es tu hijo? – Pregunta Zuko aún curioso por el bebe. Aang pensó poner algo a prueba, solo para ver su reacción, solo esperaba no ser matado por el resto.

- Si mió y de… Katara – Zuko quedo en estado catatonico.

_- El hijo de ambos, no me dijo que estaba con Aang y yo la bese… su hijo… es su hijo… pudo tener otro hijo y esta vez es con Aang y como Sokka no lo mato, es decir ¿están casado?, porque no me lo dijo…_ – Los pensamientos pasaban velozmente por su cabeza, mientras no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Jajaja buena Aang, has dejado a la princesita congelada en el tiempo – Río Toph al ver a Zuko.

- Aang ¿por qué has dijo que es hijo nuestro? – Pregunto una indignada Katara.

- Quería saber si aún le gustabas, porque algo que me di cuenta cuando estábamos juntos es que le gustabas… y por lo visto aún le gustas, sino, no hubiera quedado así – dijo indicando a un congelado, blanco y estupefacto Zuko que aún no reaccionaba.

- ¡Así que le gustabas a la princesita! – Pregunto enigmado Sokka -. Y por lo visto a ti también te gustaba o mejor dicho te gusta o no hubieras venido a verlo… ¿verdad hermanita?

- Porque no me dejas vivir en paz - fue lo único que atino a decir Katara, dándole la razón a Sokka, quien dio una sonrisa triunfal al descubrirla.

- ¡Quien pensaría que te terminaría gustando un fueguito!… no me agradan los fueguitos pero este me cae bien.

- So..kka – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a su hermano - En eso algo de vida se vio por parte de Zuko.

- ¿Así que es su hijo? – Fue lo que se alcanzo a oír en un murmullo.

- Se nota que estabas muerto amigo - Dijo Sokka acercándose - Que no has escuchado nada… Aang te tendio una broma para saber lo que decias.

- ¿Broma? – Pregunto ya mas compuesto y con su rostro puesto en su lugar y su mirada seria.

- Si, veras el bebe que esta en brazos de Aang es mi hijo, su nombre es Jamir, tiene cinco meses y lo traje conmigo hasta aquí, Suki esta en un pueblo cercano, la debo pasar a buscar.

- Ah! Ya veo - fue lo único que respondió a Sokka.

En eso paso el tiempo y pronto llegaría el mediodía.

- ¡Zuko! – dijo Katara recordándolo alarmada.

- Si, ya lo se- dijo con el rostro serio, pero a la vez algo emocionado.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Sokka al verlos.

- Un idiota que quería pasarse de listo conmigo lo reto a un duelo hoy al mediodía – Contesto Katara algo molesta al recordar al sujeto.

- ¿Pensaras usar fuego control? – Pregunto Aang

- Solo si es necesario, después de todo es maestro tierra - Y entonces miro a toph –. Uno que se cree el mejor del mundo.

- Así que el mejor del mundo… déjamelo a mí, déjamelo a mi que yo lo bajo de su nubecita - Zuko rió al ver su expresión.

- Lo siento pero eso lo tengo que hacer yo - Pero si me gana, es todo tuyo.

- Bu… eso no tiene gracias, no podré divertirme, ya que le ganaras - Contesto Toph resignada.

- Como sea, solo ten cuidado – Dijo Katara angustiada.

- No te preocupes, no es que fuera el señor del fuego – Contesto en una morisqueta.

En eso se marcharon, hicieron acompañarlo, cuando llegaron el sujeto había decidido hacer un campo de lucha en el medio de la ciudad, mientras muchos de los pobladores animaban al sujeto.

- ¡Vamos Tes… tú si que le ganaras a ese debilucho de Lee!

- Por supuesto, si yo soy el mejor maestro tierra del mundo - contesto pavoneándose. A lo que vio a Zuko… pero los demás fijaron su mirada en Aang

- Vaya, pero si llegaste debilucho, junto con ella y tus amiguitos por lo que veo.

- ¡Pero si es el avatar Aang! - Dijo una voz entre la multitud

- ¿El avatar? – Pregunto el sujeto, quien se largo a reír - Tan cobarde eres… que tuviste que buscar… al avatar… APRA que viniera… a salvarte de mí.

- Este sujeto es patético – Dijo Toph

- Ya lo creo, suerte Zuko - Le dijo Sokka – aunque creo que no la necesitas.

En eso Zuko se acerco a Tes.

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que esperas para parar de reí y comenzar este duelo?...

- Como quieras, y como ayuda para ti, no usare mi tierra control.

- En ese caso si no lo haces no usare el mió – susurro casi inaudible.

En eso ambos se ponen en posición de batalla, alejándose uno del otro. Tes fue el primero en atacar, le lanzo puñetazos al estomago, pero Zuko lo esquivo fácil, salto por su espalda y lo golpeo en esta haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el sujeto nuevamente ataco, esta vez haciendo combinación de combos y patadas, pero ninguna le llego a zuko, quien las esquivaba fácilmente respondido con un certero golpe en las costillas.

- ¿Qué te crees al golpearme así? – Dijo un enfadado Tes, quien nuevamente se abalanzo contra Zuko, el cual solamente lo esquivo haciendo que este se cayera. En eso Toph siente algo extraño.

- ¡Ese sujeto, va a usar tierra control! – Grita desde una improvisada tribuna para advertir a Zuko quien gracias a esto es capaz de esquivar gracias a su propio fuego control con suerte del puñal que le fue enviado desde abajo. La mayoría quedo estupefacta al ver o mejor dicho darse cuenta que "Lee" era un maestro fuego… Katara y los demás notaron en sus rostros entre irá y sorpresa, no fue sorpresa cuando muchos se abalanzaron contra Zuko para atacarlo y "salvar a Tes de él". Aang reacciono rápido, pasándole bebe a su padre y se dirigió donde Zuko, bloqueando el ataque de todos.

- Tranquilícense todos, que aquí no ha pasado nada más que un duelo.

- ¡Pero él es un maestro fuego, trato de matar a Tes! – Dijeron algunos

-Yo no vi eso, solo vi a una persona defendiéndose de un ataque que no estaba estipulado en el duelo. Él no ha hecho nada malo, ha vivido mucho tiempo aquí ¿y les ha causado daño alguno? – Todos estaban en silencio mirando hacía abajo – Por lo visto no, cierto… A quien ven aquí fue mi propio maestro fuego, sifú Zuko - Muchos quedaron mirándole.

- Aang, no me conocen por Zuko, aquí era Lee - Dijo Zuko aclarando el porque de las miradas más extrañas aún, aunque Zuko ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con todo como para importarle

- ¡Hasta invento un nombre¡Quién sabe quien sea! – dijo una voz entre la multitud, a lo que Zuko no pudo quedarse callado.

- ¿Quién soy?, bueno mi nombre es Zuko, príncipe Zuko de la nación del fuego, futuro señor del fuego… pero ya no se preocupen que me voy de aquí para regresar a mi nación, de la cual tengo que tomar mis deberes – Zuko se marcho con una multitud impactada detrás, Aang lo acompaño.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos pronto.

- Si, así es, mi nación y menos yo, no somos aún aceptadas.

- Como tu mismo has dicho, como futuro señor del fuego, creo que parte de tu deber será limpiar el nombre de la nación del fuego.

- Lo hare, definitivamente lo hare.

* * *

** Bueno y aquí por fin tengo el tercer capitulo terminado, ayer recién salí de vacaciones y por fin hoy pude terminarlo… Espero que les guste, y dejen Reviews gracias a todos los que han dejado .**

**Aralys**


	4. Deciciones, propociciones y respuestas

**Primero que nada, perdonen por el capitulo anterior con respecto a algunas incoherencia de palabras y supuestos errores ortográficos… no son míos, si no del Word cundo se pone a cambiar palabras sin permiso de nadie ¬¬, como por ejemplo puso aceptadas en vez de aceptados…**

**Declaimer: los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen esto es por mera diversión.

* * *

**

Capitulo 4.-

Aang y Zuko ya se había alejado del pueblo, ninguno con ánimos, aunque nuestro maestro fuego quedo con más ganas de golpear, pero por ahora debía arreglar sus cosas, regresaría al lado de su tío enfermo en el menor tiempo posible. Pero algo lo distrae de sus pensamientos, un Sokka malhumorado, pero dos chicas muriéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Que paso? - Pregunto Aang más que curioso.

- Pregúntales a ellas, yo no tuve nada que ver – Dijo Sokka

- Es que… - katara no pudo seguir hablando, aún reía, y Toph parecía que apenas respiraba como para siquiera hablar.

- yo les contare mejor, o no se les entenderá nada – Dijo sokka aún molesto -. Después que se fueron vinieron en contra nuestra y el tal Tes dijo que había ganado después de todo ya que Zuko se fue de la batalla – Zuko iba a decir algo pero este lo callo para continuar hablando -. Así que se acerco a Katara, pidiéndola como su trofeo… Maldito idiota -. Dijo con cara de furia, que luego se suavizo al recordar el resto -. Pero aparentemente no tenia idea que estaba cavando su tumba, mi hermanita nunca dejaría que un tipo que ese la tocara, bueno vale decir que salio literalmente volando por los cielos y trato de atacarla con tierra control, pero estaba con su buena amiga Toph, quien lo uso como bola, como en tu juego de balonaire Aang – Dijo sonriendo con mas ganas -. Si… eso estuvo excelente – aunque de nuevo se puso serio -. Pero era un idiota testaduro así que termino congelando pidiendo su trofeo, en la aldea lo apoyaron, la única solución fue encerrarlos en su propia aldea… ¿no es cierto Toph.

- Cierto… cuando nos vayamos los soltare, por mientras que se queden encerrados ahí… congelados¿cierto katara'

- Cierto – Dijo esta con una sonrisa. En eso Aang le susurra a Zuko.

- Esto me recuerda porque no hay que tenerlos como enemigos.

- Son peores que mi padre – Le susurro Zuko de vuelta.

El resto del día pasó calmado, ayudaron a Zuko a ordenar en Appa las cosas que se llevaría de vuelta a su nación. Cuando estuvieron listo se fueron en dirección al pueblo vecino donde se encontraba Suki.

- Bueno chicos – Hablo Aang un poco serio - Esto es lo que sucede, Appa no podrá llevarnos a todos a la nación del fuego, el pobre con suerte llegara a el pueblo vecino con todos nosotros, quizás cuando éramos niños podía, pero ahora no.

- Por mi no se preocupen – Dijo Zuko en un tono serio -. Debo llegar rápido a la nación del fuego, pero no quiero molestarlos en los planes que tenían que hacer, buscare la manera de llegar por mi cuenta a la nación del fuego.

- No teníamos más planes – Interrumpió Toph -. Pero creo que lo más sensato seria que Aang te llevara solo a ti a la nación del fuego, después de todo es TU tío el enfermo, y eres tu el que debe llegar allá. Así que lo mejor es que Sokka, y su familia junto conmigo nos quedemos acá y vayamos a nuestros destinos por nuestra cuenta… Digo solo nosotros, porque apuesto que la reinita querrá ir a tu lado -. Dijo en tono burlesco al final, produciendo que los dos aludidos se sonrojaran.

- Si, toph dice lo mejor… pero Katara se queda aquí – dijo Sokka con voz autoritaria.

- ¡¡¡Sokka!!! Deja de tratarme como a una niñita – Le respondió Katara algo enfadada.

- Creo que Sokka tiene razón – Dijo repentinamente Aang, sorprendiendo a está -. Sin ti a bordo katara, Appa demoraría un máximo de cinco días seguidos en llegar a la nación del fuego, eso ya a partir de mañana, porque hoy debe descansar. En cambio contigo a bordo, tomaría un viaje de más de una semana y media. Appa es veloz cuando no tiene sobrepeso a bordo.

- Estas implicando que estoy gorda - Dijo Katara al tomar la palabra sobrepeso.

- No para nada- Dijo Aang exaltado al ver su mirada -. Pero es que todos hemos crecido y estamos más pesados que antes.

- Como sea, hagan lo que quieran- Dijo una resignada Katara.

- bien. Bien, entonces esta decidido, mañana viajare con Zuko en dirección a la nación del fuego.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir frente a su hospitalidad, Aang solo le sonrió honestamente.

Cuando llegaran al pueblo, solo a una media en Appa, suki fue quien los recibió.

- Por fin llegaron, Jamir me tenía preocupada, ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera, y ni siquiera le llevaste una muda Sokka –Le grito antes de bajar.

- Cálmate, no ha pasado nada malo, y ya estamos aquí –Dijo bajando con cuidado, pasándole finalmente el bebe a su mujer -. Además si lleve para mudarlo, y ya lo hice -. Dijo sonriéndole.

- Lo siento, es que me pone nerviosa – Dijo ya más calmada con su hijo en brazos.

- Lo sé, lo sé- Finalmente la abrazo besándola en la cabeza. En lo que Katara los observaba, Zuko ser percato de su mirada melancólica, pero con todos allí no se atrevió a decirle nada.

En lo que bajaron desempacaron dejando a Appa libre para descansar, dentro de un par de horas finalmente cenarían y después a descansar, luego de toda la excitación que tuvieron en Tzuo Tzen el pueblo vecino, era un puerto, gente iba y venia por sus calles, algunas calmadas y otras apuradas, era él lugar donde había llegado en principio Katara buscando a Zuko. Se quedaron en una simple hostal, si bien a Aang le había ofrecido quedarse en la casa del mandamás del puerto, prefiero no aceptar, para poder estar más tiempo con sus amigos, salvo que dos desaparecieron de su vista, aunque no prefirió decir nada, hasta que Sokka dijera algo, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo después.

- Aang, has visto a Katara, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

- No la he visto, creo que salio.

- Se fue sola, pero si aún no cenamos.

- Ya volverá para la cena, no te preocupes – Sokka desapareció de su vista, fue en dirección a los cuartos así que seguro iba donde Suki, pero en eso se percato de que Toph estaba en el lugar.

- ¿Ahora el avatar sirve de guardaespaldas para los tortolitos? – Dijo en tono burlesco, pero a la vez curiosa, y la curiosidad en Toph no siempre fue inocente, eso era algo que Aang aprendió en todos sus viajes.

- ¿Y eso que tiene? – Pregunto Aang tratando de aparentar que no le importa su actitud.

- Sabes, podría ir y decir a Sokka que la reina se escabullo con la princesita.

- ¿Qué quieres Toph? –Pregunto un resignado Aang, sabía como sacarle u obtener cosas de él.

- Yo pues algo simple, llévame de compras, necesito algunas cosas.

- Pudiste habérmelo pedido sin chantaje.

- Lo se pies ligeros, pero así tiene algo de gracia - Dijo tomándolo del brazo, Aang solo le dio una sonrisa y se fueron al mercado.

Por otro lado en un pequeño mirador del puerto cerca de la hostal estaban dos personas sentadas.

- Así que mañana nuevamente nos separaremos – Dijo Katara resignada con los ojos húmedos y la cabeza gacha.

- Así es – Dijo él levantando su rostro para poder verla -. Pero estaré allá, sabes a donde voy, por otro lado, te estaré esperando – Le acaricio su mejilla.

- Zuko, tengo miedo, tu tomaras tus responsabilidades, por ende te convertirás en el señor del fuego, no creo que tengas tiempo para estar con alguien como yo, después de todo solo soy u… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un suave beso que se poso en sus labios.

- Nunca te dejare, solo te pido una cosa, ve a la nación del fuego en cuanto puedas¿puedes prometerme eso?

- Te lo prometo – Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, solo que esta vez aquel beso fue interrumpido.

- Pero vaya, dime pies ligeros ¿se ven tiernos? – Era Toph quien al darse cuenta que estaban allí y que estaban haciendo se dirigió hacia ellos arrastrando a Aang con ella, pero él parecía estar tan avergonzado como Zuko y Katara.

- Toph… ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Katara roja como tomate.

- Molestándolos que más, es que me aburrí de el mercado, además Aang no me dejo apostar.

- Lo siento Toph, pero cada vez que apuesta tenemos que huir de la ciudad, y en este caso esta suki con su bebe así que no podemos – Dijo ya un normal Aang.

- Se ven lindos así tomados del brazo, parecen novios – Dijo repentinamente Zuko, cuando vio el sonrojo de ambos, sonrió, por fin hizo caer a Toph, peor la respuesta de está, no fue la más conveniente para ninguno de los tres restantes.

- ¡¡¡SOKKA!!!... LA PRINCESITA ESTABA BESANDO A TU HERMANITA Y VICEVERSA… - Gritó corriendo en dirección a la hostal- Aang corriendo hacia donde iba ella.

- Toph, prometiste que no le dirías si te acompañaba – Fue lo único que los dos restantes escucharon mientras Aang y Toph se alejaban.

- Creo que tu hermano intentara matarme.

- No será la mejor manare que se entere, pero algún día se enteraría de lo nuestro, porque hay un nuestro ¿verdad? – Zuko la miro tiernamente.

- Katara, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas también, y no es el mejor momento ya que debo partir, pero ¿te casarías conmigo? – Katara quedo muda, Zuko solo pensaba que lo había arruinado todo -. Lo siento, es muy pronto para si quiera poder pedirte esto, soy un idiota.

- Si quiero – Fue la casi inaudible respuesta de Katara, Zuko escucho, ero creyó que estaba imaginándolo.

- ¿Has dicho algo?

- Acepto, me casare contigo Zuko – Dijo ya en una voz totalmente audible, con una respuesta de fondo de una voz familiar.

- ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ… Y TU RESPONDISTE QUÉ!? – Si era la voz alterada de Sokka, quien al escuchar a Toph fue corriendo ha donde estaban, detrás de él estaban Aang y toph nuevamente, quienes murmullaban entre ellos, mientras Sokka seguía gritando cosas como "esto es imposible", " como pudiste besar a mi hermana" y " Katara todavía eres muy joven".

- Toph, esta vez te has pasado.

- Pies ligeros, alguna vez se tenía que saber la verdad, Sokka sobreactúa, después de todo sabía que a Katara le gusta Zuko, y sabía que a Zuko le gustaba Katara, es un exagerado, además Katara es una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, y le cae bien Zuko.

- Debo admitir que tienes razón, pero cada persona tiene un ritmo para adaptarse a las situaciones, y Sokka no es el más rápido.

- Lo se, lo se, lo siento –Fue la ultima palabra que obtuvo de Toph, porque rápidamente esta se dirigió a Sokka, primero calmándolo a su manera.

- ¡¡¡TOPH SACAME DE AQUÍ!!!

- Vamos solo estas enterrado, agradece que te deje la cabeza afuera… pero tenemos que hablar… primero que nada deja de actuar, sabías que ha katara le gustaba Zuko y viceversa, no se que tanto drama le pones a todo esto… segundo, tu hermana es una MUJER, M.U.J.E.R, algo que deberás meterte bien adentro en tu cabecita, y tercero ella ya tiene edad para casarse y formar su propia familia ya sea aquí o en la nación del fuego.

- Esta bien, esta bien, tienes razón…- En eso miro hacia Katara y Zuko – Pero temo que te llegue a pasar algo malo allí, porque no serás una persona común, serás la esposa del señor del fuego. – Solo en esos momentos Katara recordó que ya no tendría la misma vida, y si llegaran a tener nuevamente hijos, estos serían de la realeza, seria príncipes.

- Primero me mataran a mi, antes de que a tu hermana le llegara a pasar algo – fue la respuesta de Zuko – nunca me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a Katara, además creo que no estoy solo para protegerla… Si algo malo llegara a haber o suceder en la nación del fuego que la llegara ha afectar¿podría contar contigo Sokka, para que la cuides por mi mientras no este a mi lado?

- Por supuesto, es mi hermana – Toph lo libero, al sacudirse un poco le dio la mano a Zuko en señal de aprobación, en eso se dirigió a katara – Hermanita, solo espero que seas feliz. –Katara se abalanzo hacía él con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias Sokka.

- no hay de que, para eso están los hermanos – La abraso.

- Uy!, que emotivo, tengo hambre –Dijo la seca voz de Toph dirigiéndose a la hostal con Sokka por detrás aprobando lo que había dicho Toph.

- Entonces mañana seremos tres los que viajemos a la nación del fuego - Dijo Aang no permitiéndoles decir nada más, alejándose de ellos hasta llegar donde los demás, dejando a la feliz pareja atrás.

- Por lo que veo mañana tendré compañía en el viaje – Dijo un sonriente Zuko

- Así es – Le respondió Katara

Ya todos en la hostal le contaron las nuevas buenas a Suki quien los felicito alegremente, comieron tranquilamente hasta que el pequeño Jamir comenzó a llorar, Suki lo tomo en brazos y lo calmo cantándole un bella canción de cuna, Aang y Sokka miraban embobados al bebe, Toph solo sonreía, pero como se percato Zuko, Katara solo mostraba una triste mirada, recordó que pudo haber sido padre, si hubiera nacido, ya estaría correteando por los alrededores, tendría un poco mas de tres años, estaría aprendiendo hablar. Se acerco a Katara y la abrazo, esta se sorprendió en un comienzo, pero se percato que él se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, solamente pudo sumergirse en su abrazo, quizás en un tiempo más podrían volver a tener un hijo. Y esta vez no solo lo tendría, sino también tendría a Zuko a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estuvo el cuarto capitulo, como en un comienzo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía si es que volví a pasar alguna por alto o el Word vuelve a cambiar las palabras.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews _Zukara Love, always mssb, evil goddess saiyajin_, como ven estoy actualizando más seguido, así que espero que les siga gustando.**

**Por un lado _Zukara Love_ la historia siempre ha ido en la misma dirección, aunque como dices, probablemente después de todo este tiempo haya perdido el hilo, espero recuperarlo, muchas gracias por hacérmelo notar, aunque aún no se como arreglar eso.**

**La próxima semana espero traerles un nuevo capitulo. Se cuidan**

**Aralys**


	5. Un camino a los descubrimientos

** Capitulo 5.-  
**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me perteneces, esto esta hecho solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Habían partido temprano a la mañana siguiente, Toph le había dejado bien en claro a Aang que no permitiera que Katara y Zuko se casaran antes de que ella llegara, Sokka la apoyo, y todo porque Zuko había decidió casarse antes de ser el señor del fuego, todo por el simple hecho de las tormentosas ceremonias que tendrían que pasar si era el señor del fuego al momento de casarse, algo que simplemente no pensaba soportar. Katara solo lamentaba el hecho de no poder avisarles a tiempo a su abuela y a su padre, Sokka la tranquilizo, después de todos ellos solo querían que ella fuera feliz. 

Aquel día fue helado, no pararon hasta el atardecer, para sorpresa de esta Zuko y Aang parecían llevarse mejor de lo que se llevaron en tiempos anteriores, Katara se alegro, después de todo ambos eran parte de lo que consideraba su familia.

- Hoy hemos avanzado más de lo que tenía esperado, quizás lleguemos mucho antes de lo esperado.

- Te dije que no estaba gorda.

- Ya te dije que no me refería a eso Katara.

- Como sea¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome¿

- Máximo una semana si no tenesmos ningún contratiempo.

- Considerando que me demore un mes en llegar por mis medios, una semana es poco –

- Tienes razón, solo espero que los demás no se demoren un mes en llegar – Dijo Zuko algo intranquilo.

- No lo harán, tiene a Toph con ella – La voz de Aang sonaba orgullosa.

Aquella noche fue como en los viejos tiempos, Katara pensaba que si Sokka y Toph hubieran estado allí hubiera sido algo memorable, ya que extrañaba aquellas noches.

- Dime Aang¿tu y toph siguen acampando?

- De vez en cuando, aunque siempre termina enojada por algo, así que prefiero quedarme en una aldea a doscientos metros de distancia de ella.

- ¿Por ti fuera estarías más cerca? – pregunto Zuko en un nuevo tono, en un tono mas que nada comprometedor. Aang se sonrojo.

- ¿Y para que querría que estuviera más cerca?

- Ya lo contestaste poniéndote rojo.

Aang no replico nada, solo se fue a dormir, Katara se quedo callada, estaba intrigada, era como si Zuko hubiera notado algo más, que ella no… además ¿Cómo era posible eso¡Zuko observador de la vida de los demás!

- Zuko¿en que piensas diciéndole eso?

- En nada, no te preocupes - Y se fue a dormir.

Katara quedo mas intrigada aún, mucho más de lo que le agradaba, al otro día despertó de malas, los dos sufrieron las consecuencias de esto. Cuando ya iban en Appa, Katara estaba sentada al final, sola.

- Quizás anda en esos días – Dijo Aang mirando de reojo que Katara no escuchara.

- ¿Qué días?

- Los mismos que Toph cuando me manda a volar por los aires con simplemente preguntarle algo.

- Quizás

- ¡¡Los estoy escuchando!! – Les gritonio una malhumorada Katara, se quedaron callados y siguieron el camino

Aang tenía razón, el camino se haría mas corto de lo que esperaban, algo que lo animaba, Katara andaba muy de malas. Cuando volvieron a aterrizar aquella tarde y Katara se hubiera marchado al río cercano este le pregunto

- Zuko ¿tienes paciencia?

- Me conoces y no sabes la respuesta.

- Lo digo porque con Katara necesitaras harta, suele alterarse fácilmente por si no lo recuerdas.

- Lo recuerdo muy bien, no te preocupes, ya se le pasara esta vez, solo hay que dejarla sola un rato.

- Está bien.

- ¿Por cierto Aang?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gracias por llevarme.

- No hay de que – Le sonrió el avatar

- Iré a ver a la gruñona, voy y vuelvo.

- Ten cuidado, recuerda que esta en el río – Le grito el ahora joven avatar, si señoras y señores, ya no era un niño.

Cuando Zuko llego la vio bañarse en el río con su típica ropa de baño, se veía hermosa, sin duda el agua le daba un toque mágico a su escultural figura. Katara lo vio y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No puedo estar aquí?

Katara no contesto, este se saco su camisa y entro al río el cual era profundo pero calmado, llego nadando donde ella.

- ¿Por qué de tan mal humor?

- ¿No puedo estar de mal humor?

- Si, pero eres mejor siendo la dulce Katara que conozco.

- No siempre puedo ser dulce Zuko.

- Lo sé, solo te lo estoy diciendo, no te amargues… como yo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Aang y Toph?

- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene de malas?… ¿Acaso te sigue gustando Aang? – Los celos salieron a través de su mirada, aún recordaba los tiempos en que Katara y Aang se gustaban.

- No… si fuera así no me casaría contigo tonto, pero dime¿Qué pasa entre ellos que es tan secreto? –Le dijo con tono mandante

- No lo se, eso es lo que quiero averiguar, ero creo que voy en buen camino.

- Ya veo¿pero dime que crees que es? – Aflojo una sonrisa curiosa

- Así te vez mas bonita

- Gracias – Y lo abrazo –. Pero dime

En eso un joven monje los observaba sintiendo celos, y no precisamente por alguno de ellos, si no por la simple situación, estar abrasados, tener un futuro, estar pronto a casarse. Hace mucho tiempo que sabía algo, amaba a alguien, ka amaba profundamente, pero no podía declarar sus sentimientos… simplemente no podía, era algo que le estaba prohibido.

En otro lugar lejos de allí una joven trataba de arreglárselas con un bebe.

- ¿Por qué me tenían que dejar a mi con él?, acaso no les había dicho con no soy buena con los niños.

- Que tanto reclamas Toph, ya llegamos¿acaso no lo habías notado?

- No, puesto que tu hijo me toma toda la atención de mis sentidos… creo que nunca no voy a tener hijos.

- ¿Por qué tan negativa Toph? – Esta vez era Suki.

- Se necesitan muchos cuidados y yo no se si podría dárselos – Dijo algo desanimada.

- Bueno si tienes un hijo no estarás sola, para eso existen los padres.

- Bueno primero tendría que casarme y no tengo ganas de soportar a alguien que me trate como a una copa a punto de quebrarse solo porque soy ciega.

- ¿Qué hay de Aang? – Pregunto Sokka inocentemente.

- ¿Qué tiene Aang?

- No te hagas la tonta, ambos se gustan y… - No alcanzo a decir nada más ya que quedo sepultado nuevamente y Toph se marcho dándole el bebe a Suki

- ¿Qué dije ahora?

- Hablas de más – Le dijo Suki con el ceño fruncido, ya que su esposo todavía no aprendía a quedarse callado, mientras Jamir se reía de él.

- No te rías de mi soy tu padre – Suki se puso a reír también.

En lo que Toph se alejaba con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-_Aang y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, por mucho que lo quiero… no podemos._

* * *

**Un capitulo corto y me fui más allá del Zutara, espero que les haya gustado y por cierto muchísimas gracias por los reviews always mssb, evil goddess saiyajin, gisylita, Zukara Love y a todos los que lo leen. Así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Aralys**


	6. Alegrias

**Declaimer: Los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen, esto esta hecho solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El tiempo vuela cuando se tiene buena compañía, y así fue en este caso, solo quedaba esperar que la noche pasara para llegar a la capital de la nación del fuego y les había tomado solo seis días hasta ahora. Katara estaba más alegre con los días, no solo por el viaje, sino porque Aang y Zuko aprecian llevarse mejor de lo que se llevaban antes. 

- Zuko – Dijo Katara entre dormida

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Vamos a dormir en tierra firme hoy?

- Le preguntare a Aang – Zuko se dirigió donde el avatar, quien también estaba cansado.

- Aang¿aterrizaremos?

- Si, aunque no encuentro un lugar donde aterrizar – Zuko observo los alrededores, el bosque era espeso, pero diviso un claro.

- Por allá hay un claro

- ¡Tienes razón! – El avatar dirigió a Appa hasta el claro y aterrizaron, entre los dos pusieron el campamento, Katara se había quedado dormida, y zuko no se molesto en despertarla, solo la bajo y la dejo durmiendo en la tienda.

- Si no hubieras encontrado este claro, seguiríamos volando.

- Si, además mis pies necesitaban pisar tierra firme, si bien no hago esfuerzo, volar es agotador.

- Es por el aire, Toph se percato de ello, dijo que mientras más alto hay menos aire, y mientras menos aire más cansancio, no me había dado cuenta de ello siendo que soy un maestro aire.

- Puede que no lo aparente, pero esa niña es lista.

- Si, lo es – Le respondió un melancólico Aang, pero se sonrojo al ver como Zuko lo miraba incriminatoriamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿La extrañas?

- Es mi amiga… hemos viajado mucho tiempo juntos… claro que la extraño – Balbuceo Aang más sonrojado aún

- No te hagas, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Cambiemos de tema, además estoy cansado, me voy a dormir – Corto Aang levantándose y dirigiéndose a la tienda.

- Dime Aang… porque tanta negativa hacía Toph, no esta mal que te guste alguien.

- Si lo esta – Dijo en seco -. Yo no me puedo enamorar.

- ¡Enamorar!... gran palabra joven discípulo, veo que los sentimientos van más allá de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Yo no quise decir eso! – Respondió un exaltado avatar tratando de arreglar todo.

- Ya lo has hecho… pero ahora dime ¿por qué no te puedes enamorar?

- Veo que ya perdí… esta bien te diré – Dijo sentándose frente a Zuko le tomo un tiempo pero hablo -. No quiero… no quiero que sufra por mi culpa… si le llego a decir que me gusta, que la quiero y ella acepta mis sentimientos… temo que algún día tenga que olvidar los sentimientos hacía ella, como lo hice con… - No pudo seguir hablando y desvió aún mas la mirada.

- Como lo hiciste con Katara… - Termino Zuko.

- …Si…

- Aang, tu historia con Toph es una historia distinta, no cometas el error que hice yo al dejar a Katara sola… Toph también te quiere y dejarla así es aún más injusto aún.

- ¡Pero no puedo dejar que sufra!

- ¿Y que crees que estas haciendo ahora? – La sentencia fue como si un afilado cuchillo traspasara su alma cortándola en dos.

- Hay algo que has sobreestimado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto el desanimado avatar.

- La amas, tu mismo dijiste que te enamoraste y aunque tendrías que olvidar aquellos sentimientos, no dudes en que volverían a aparecer como por arte de magia… Yo hice algo así, la volví a ver y fue como si la vida volviera a mí nuevamente.

- Zuko… ¿desde cuando te volviste tan filosofal?

- Desde que no tenía nada que hacer… solo cuatro años en una choza a pesar de mis viajes, sabes que soy el ser menos social que existe – Respondió haciendo una mueca – Además creo que se me pego la manera de ser de mi tío – Ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas olvidándose de Katara quien despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo de no muy buen humor

- Nada, nada, vamos a dormir – Le respondió Zuko quien la acompaño a su tienda y se quedo con ella, Aang se fue a su propia tienda a dormir y a pensar todo lo que había entendido de las palabras de Zuko.

- ¿Descubriste lo de Aang y Toph?

- No te puedo contar, ten paciencia y lo veras.

- Como digas, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – La abrazo y se durmieron.

Al otro día al despertar, Aang estaba mucho más animado que lo de costumbre, algo que les subió el ánimo a los otros dos tripulantes.

Llegaron a la capital al atardecer, nadie esperaba la llegada del príncipe de la nación y menos al avatar y a Katara, fueron recibidos de la mejor manera posible dado el imprevisto.

Zuko sin esperar se dirigió inmediatamente donde su tío, aunque los médicos trataron de impedir su paso.

- Su majestad, su tío no esta en las mejores circunstancias para recibir visitas tan inesperadas.

- No me importa – Zuko entro asustando a la servidumbre y se dirigió al lecho de su tío.

- ¿Tío¿me escuchas? – Dijo arrodillándose ante su cama a ver a su tío en un estado marchito, su rostro ya no tenía esa chispa de alegría que siempre tuvo. Aang y Katara estaban atrás de él, Iroh abrió los ojos, los cuales al enfocarse en Zuko brillaron recuperando su vida.

- Sobrino mió… tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Lo mismo digo tío, me avisaron que no estabas bien.

- Claro que estoy bien… no me vez – Dijo riéndose, pero pronto se convierto en una tos. Zuko lo observaba desgarrado -. Disculpa sobrino, es que me enferme de algo, y aún no saben de que.

- No te preocupes tío, todo estará bien – Las lagrimas como casi nunca comenzaron a voltearse por las mejillas del príncipe.

- No llores sobrino, que todavía no me voy a morir… primero tengo que conocer a mis nietos… o sobrino nietos mejor dicho.

- Tío, para ti serán nietos – Dijo tratado de animarlo, Iroh sonrió, pero Katara entristeció, al igual que Zuko al verla, pero pensó que lo mejor era animar el ambiente… como nunca -. Tío me voy a casar -. Iroh abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Te vas a casar¿Cuándo¿Dónde¿con quien? – Si, se había sentado en su cama, como si la vida hubiera vuelto a su ser, sus mejillas se colorearon, su semblante volvió a ser el del mismo Iroh de siempre, Zuko no pudo evitar reír un poco, al igual que Aang y Katara, mientras que los doctores miraban asombrados.

- Cálmate tío – Dijo aún entre risas.

- ¡Que me calme!, mi sobrino se va a casar y quieres que me calme, hay que comenzar a preparar todo para la boda, aunque primero respóndeme esta pregunta – Dijo tratando de levantarse, aunque Zuko lo atajo - ¿Con quien te casaras?

- Responderé solo si te quedas quieto – Con dificultad lo devolvió a por lo menos sentarse en la cama – Me casare con Katara – Iroh la observo atrás de Zuko y sonrió aún más.

- Si esto hubiera sido el resultado de la señorita Katara yendo a buscarte, le hubiera dicho mucho antes donde estabas.

- Bueno, por lo menos la noticia lo animo - Le sonrío Aang.

- Así es… ¿Y cuando será la boda?

- Cuando Toph y los demás lleguen – Contesto Zuko, mirando de reojo al avatar a ver como reaccionaba, pero este no demostró nada, salvo un brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Y cuando es eso?

- Quizás en una semana más – Respondió Aang

- Bien, y quieren que me quede aquí acostado… no señor yo tengo que organizar una boda – Iroh se levanto en contra del favor de los doctores y el propio Zuko y se fue por lo corredores, Zuko lo pudo alcanzar.

- Tío debes descansar, no estas bien.

- O si que lo estoy, de eso no te preocupes – Iroh siguió caminando y de pronto se detuvo -. Zuko, antes de la boda debes tomar tu lugar como el señor del fuego.

- Pensaba hacerlo después para no tener mayores problemas.

- Lo sabio seria que antes fueras el señor del fuego y después tomar a Katara como tu esposa y dama.

- Está bien si tú lo dices.

- Entonces dentro de una semana será tu coronación y a la siguiente tu boda, ahora debo irme, debo organizar – Y se marcho desapareciendo entre los corredores.

- Te dije que le hacías falta – Dijo Katara a su espalda.

- Aparentemente si… mi dama – Ella sonrió, Zuko la abraso por la cintura, haciendo que lo abrasara al cuello y le dio un pequeño beso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado - y disculpen el atraso me fui de vacaciones... o algo así, más bien de niñera de vacaciones de mis sobrinos, por suerte si bien no se cansan nunca son obedientes y se portan bien. **

**Gracias por los reviews a Kaoru-Niimura ( me siento honrada de que te guste este fic... y que te anime a leer otros de avtar pork hay muy buenos excritores), luz en la oscuridad y always mssb... ademas de todos aquellos que leen esta historia.**

** Aralys**


	7. La llegada de un romance

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece (ojala fuera así, le pondría el final que quisiera xD)**

* * *

Mientras anochecía, una importante conversación se efectuaba en los aposentos del príncipe Zuko mientras revisaba unos papeles.

- Príncipe Zuko esta todo listo para tu coronación el día de mañana.

- Mañana… el tiempo pasa sin que lo notemos tío – Dijo el príncipe en tono melancólico.

- Así es sobrino, pero esta vez pasara para mejor -. Iroh vio a su sobrino con orgullo -. Serás un gran señor del fuego sobrino, de ello no me cabe duda.

- Pero tío… y si me equivoco y escojo mal mis decisiones – Dijo el preocupado príncipe

- Si así fuera, entonces tendrías que enmendar tus errores, pero lo importante príncipe Zuko, es que sé que los enmendaras – En eso con una pequeña risa agrego -. Considera que no tienes muy buenos antecesores como para ser recriminado por tus decisiones -. Zuko prefirió omitir aquel último comentario.

- Aún así… solo espero lo mejor para mi gente.

- Se los darás, de aquello no tengo duda… además no estarás solo, me tendrás a mi para aconsejarte y a la mujer que será tu esposa -. Ambos sonrieron.

- Es cierto, no estaré solo.

En eso entra un sirviente.

- Sus altezas, he venido a informarle que han llegado las personas que había estado esperando

- Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – El sirviente se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente.

- Creo que bajare a saludarlos.

- Yo también, pero primero iré a avisarle a Katara y al avatar.

- Te espero sobrino – Zuko asintió, mientras su tío se marchaba… Segundos después se dirigió a uno de los jardines especiales para entrenamiento y a la vez relajación. Cuando llego, vio a ambos practicando una rara posición de relajación.

- ¿En verdad se pueden relajar así? – Pregunto algo incrédulo.

- Si, y a la vez ayuda a enderezar todos los huesos de la espalda – Le contesto el avatar mientras trataba de volver a la normalidad sin mucho éxito.

- Te haría bien Zuko, además ayuda contra el stress – Agrego su prometida.

- Quizás algún día… pero les vengo avisar que llegaron _Toph_ y los demás – Dijo poniendo particular énfasis en Toph, asiendo que el avatar se cayera de su extraña posición.

- ¡Aang¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto Katara ya parada normalmente.

- Estoy bien… solo ayúdenme a sacar el pie de mis costillas – Entre Zuko y Katara lograron pararlo correctamente -. Creí que no saldría de ese enrollo… literalmente.

- ¿Qué tanto haces pies ligeros?... fue mi impresión, o eras un rollo humano – Si, la voz de Toph llego a sus oídos, sus ojos la vieron acercarse junto con Sokka y Suki… pero fuera de ello, vio a Zuko con una sonrisa que momentáneamente le recordó a Iroh, lo cual le hizo pensar que hay cosas que se heredan, pero a la vez gritar en su mente ¡¡¡TOPH LLEGO!!! – Relájate piernas locas, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Hola Toph, Hola Sokka, Suki – Dijo nerviosamente tratando de calmarse.

- Llegaron rápido – Les comento Zuko

- Toph uso de lo suyo para llegar aquí

- ¿Su poderes de maestra tierra?

- No… el hecho de que sea una Bei Fong hace más que los poderes mágicos que ustedes tienen.

- ¡¡¡No son poderes mágicos!!! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien… esta bien como sea – Refunfuño Sokka

- ¿Y donde esta Jamir? – Pregunto Katara a su cuñada

- Quedo con el señor Iroh, se le va muy bien eso de los niños.

- Es cierto – Sonrió un melancólico Zuko

- Y bueno princesitas¡cuando es la boda!

- La próxima semana, mañana es la coronación de Zuko – Le respondió Katara.

- ¿Y no que querías casarte antes de ser el señor del fuego?

- Mi tío… el dijo que era mejor al contrario

- Bueno, si él lo dice, estará bien.

Todos se dirigieron a un pequeño salón para tomar o comer un aperitivo ya que la cena había pasado, cosa que alegro enormemente a Sokka. El señor Iroh llego después de un largo tiempo, con Jamir durmiendo en sus brazos.

- Es un maravilloso niño, han hecho un gran trabajo cuidándolo y criándolo.

- Muchas gracias – Le agradeció una sonrosada Suki.

- Pues claro, mi mujer es una gran madre…

- Si, porque tu, no eres muy buen padre que digamos.

- ¡¡¡Claro que lo soy!!!

- Lo que digas Sokka, lo que digas – Le dijo Toph mientras se iba del salón, dejando a un refunfuñante Sokka preguntándole a su esposa si era o no un buen padre

- Si lo eres amor… Toph solo quería molestarte – pensando –_Y le resulto como siempre._

- Toph… ¿a donde vas? – Le pregunto el avatar antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta.

- A tomar aire, no se preocupen por mi – Y cerró.

Zuko se acerco a él silenciosamente al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Créeme, o es ahora o nunca – Aang lo vio extrañado, pero recordó de lo que habían hablado y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

- ¡Voy y vuelvo!

- ¿Qué tanto secreto entre ustedes dos Zuko? – Pregunto Katara no muy conforme de la situación, más bien de no saber lo que pasaba.

- Ya veras, ya veras… - En eso se dirigió a Sokka – Si quieren descasar, ya tengo lista su habitación, pueden dejar al niño en la guardería o haré que lleven una cuna a su habitación.

- No te molestes, puede dormir con nosotros

- No es molestia, entonces haré que lleven a su habitación una cuna – Llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y le indico lo que debía hacer y al mismo tiempo llamo a otro para que los dirigiera a sus aposentos.

- A por cierto.

- Si señor

- Lleve una contundente cena a su habitación

- Entendido señor

- Nunca pensé decir esto… pero Zuko… ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! – Sokka lo abrazo con brillos en los ojos como si fuera un niño de seis años, algo que dejo en blanco al pobre de Zuko que no supo como reaccionar.

Suki tomo a su marido del brazo, antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo, con su niño en brazos siguieron al sirviente.

- Sokka se alegra con poco.

- Si con poco de algo llamado comida – Le respondió Zuko volviendo a la compostura.

- Un estomago sano, implica una vida esplendida – Añadido Iroh tocando su barriga, haciendo que Zuko quedara con cara de "Cuando parara por dios" y a Katara con una ligera risa -. Bueno sobrino con respecto a lo que me conversaste el otro día… esta todo listo para tu breve viaje… puedes partir en dos días más, ya que pasado mañana estarás ocupado… pero solo tienes ese día.

- Entiendo tío, gracias – Iroh se retiro de la habitación, dejando a los prometidos solos.

- ¿De que viaje habla tu tío? – Pregunto Katara extrañada de no saber

- De un pequeño viaje que debo hacer… no te preocupes, como dijo, solo tendré ese día

- ¿Ha que vas?

- Debo buscar algo – Se acerco a ella -. Algo importante para mí y para ti – Katara no entendía a que se refería, pero sabía que no le daría la respuesta en esos momentos.

- ¿Cuando me dirás que es aquello importante?

- Cuando lo veas – Se acerco aún más a ella, tomo su rostro con las manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios -. Todo a su tiempo -. La volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión.

En los jardines del palacio, el avatar seguía sigilosamente a la maestra tierra usando sus poderes de maestro aire para no se detectado… lo que no sabía, es que de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, Toph ya sabía como detectar su ligera presencia.

- Piernas locas, se que estas allí¿por qué me sigues?

- Lo siento… no quería molestarte – Le contesto un tímido y nervioso Aang.

- Como sea… ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto no de muy buen humor

- Nada… solo quería acompañarte

- Mientes… ¿qué quieres Avatar?

Lo había llamado Avatar… eso lo hacía solamente cuando quería burlarse de él, o cuando estaba realmente molesta con él… y por el tono de voz, la ultima era la más probable.

- ¿he hecho algo malo?... lo digo, se nota que estas molesta.

- No… pero solo déjame sola – Dijo marchándose…

-_Quizás Zuko no tenía la razón después de todo… bueno con respecto a seguirla_ - pensó el joven avatar -. En serio Toph… ¿hay algo que te molesta de mí?

- Pues si… Tú -. La fuertes palabras taladraron el corazón del joven avatar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Toph corrió fuera de su vista con los ojos en lagrimas, algo que lo choqueo aún más que las palabras… nunca había visto a Toph llorar… Corrió tras ella, y aunque esta uso sus habilidades en la tierra para alejarlo, Aang llego a su lado, tomo sus brazos para que no escapara de él nuevamente.

- Toph… dime que pasa.

- Es algo que no te incumbe – Dijo entre sollozos

- Ahora yo se que tu mientes, si no me incumbiera no hubieras actuado así contra mi.

- Si así fuera no tengo porque contarte, no eres mi dueño – Dijo tratando de zafarse, pero ahora podía decir que su pupilo había hecho su tarea, era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella.

- No seré tu dueño, pero soy tu amigo… y me duele verte así.

- ¡Entonces aléjate de mi! – Le grito la maestra tierra – ¡Porque tu eres el que me produce este dolor que no puedo soportar! – El avatar la soltó, Toph callo al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca la había visto tan, tan… vulnerable, y todo por su culpa… Zuko tenía razón en lo otro, la estaba haciendo sufrir.

- Lo siento Toph… yo no quería hacerte sufrir… no quería verte así… pero siempre las cosas me salen mal y… y… lo que menos quiero hacer es verte llorar por mi culpa.

- Entonces vete y déjame sola – Fue la cruda sentencia de la maestra tierra.

- No lo puedo hacer… nunca lo haré – Dijo arrodillándose a su lado -. Toph… yo… Yo te amo.

La joven maestra tierra no podía creer lo que oían sus oídos, y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba el avatar la beso en los labios, sus labios se unieron en un suave y tierno beso, Aang la abraso de la cintura haciendo que se levantara junto con él, sin interrumpir el beso, aquel beso con el que Toph solo había soñado.

- ¡Pero que tiernos! – Decía Sokka a su esposa mientras espiaba por la ventana en la ya oscuridad de la noche.

- Sokka deja de espiar, mira que Toph es capaz de golpearte desde esa distancia.

- Está bien, está bien… bueno por lo menos ya están juntos.

- Tienes razón – Le apoyo su esposa acomodando la cena que recién había llegado

- Pero bueno es hora de ¡comer!

De vuelta en los jardines.

- Aang… yo – Dijo una sonrojada Toph después de terminado aquel encantador beso.

- Toph… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Toph se sonrojo aún más, algo que no creía posible (aunque no lo veía si lo sentía), Aang estaba sonrojado, pero muy seguro de lo que decía.

- S… Si… - Dijo algo vacilante ante las circunstancia en la que se encontraban, ah Aang se le ilumino la vida, para el no era una noche oscura, si no se encontraba en un hermoso día de campo iluminado por un sol radiante que solo le permitía ver a Toph, la mujer que amaba. Cerró sus ojos volviendo a besarla, y dejarse llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… próximo capitulo la coronación… Y de paso digo que solo quedan cuatro capítulos para el fin de esta historia… Y con Zutara de sobra xD**

**Gracias por los reviews evil goddess saiyajin, Kaoru-Niimura, always mssb. Muchas gracias  
**

**Aralys**


	8. Coronación

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece.**

* * *

Uno de los días más importantes, pero no el más importante había llegado, en unas horas sería formalmente el señor del fuego, en esos momentos se preguntaba como es que había llegado a esa posición, si muchas cosas no hubieran pasado, no sería él el que estuviera en aquel puesto, seguramente su tío aún reinaría la nación y su sucesor sería su primo Lu Ten, pero él murió y Ozai usurpo el puesto de Señor del fuego, y ahora él, Zuko debía tomar aquella respetada, pero temida posición.

- Príncipe Zuko – Dijo un sonriente Iroh acercándose a su sobrino que contemplaba los jardines desde su oficina – Vaya… extrañare llamarte así.

- Pero podrás seguir diciéndome sobrino – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Si, pero formalmente serás el señor del fuego Zuko.

- Quizás algún día habrá un príncipe al cual podrás llamar príncipe – Contesto con su vista perdida en el horizonte.

- Bueno, eso depende de cuan rápido me des sobrinos nietos… que por cierto espero media docena… ¡no mejor una docena! – Dijo imaginándose con un monto de encantadores niños jugando a su alrededor.

- ¡Tío! – Le reprocho el avergonzado príncipe.

- ¿Tío qué?, todo este tiempo de espera merezco algo felicidad en mis días de anciano… aunque sin ofender sobrino ojala tomen de la personalidad de la señorita Katara y no lleguen a ser tercos como tú.

- Tío… - Dijo cortando sus palabras, Iroh pudo presentir que era algo difícil de contar.

- ¿Qué sucede sobrino?

- Si no fuera por muchas cosas, incluyendo mi culpa, quizás… ya tendrías un nieto corriendo a tu alrededor.

- ¿A qué te refieres sobrino? – Pregunto Iroh seriamente.

- Katara, hace cuatro años atrás per… perdió un bebe… era mío – Zuko seguía mirando por la ventana, Iroh simplemente no estaba muy seguro de que decir.

- ¿Cuándo es que ustedes estuvieron juntos?

- Antes de la batalla final contra mi padre – Iroh iba a preguntar algo más pero Zuko interrumpió -. Yo la deje sola, y ella no me culpa, si yo fuera ella no me hubiera perdonado, ya que nunca paso por mi mente que pudiera haber quedado embarazada, eso me denota mi inmadures. La amo, quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, pero siento que no la merezco – Algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- La vida nos da lecciones muchas veces de una manera cruel, pero debes comprenderlo de esta forma, se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, sabes bien que no puedes dejarla sola, sabes las crueles consecuencias de esto y has aprendido el valor de la vida al igual que ella, yo perdí un hijo, no puedo decir que si al conocerlo es peor que al no conocerlo, pero quieres cambiar tu vida por la de él, el peor dolor que alguien te pueda inflingir es el perder a un hijo – Lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos del anciano – Zuko, cuando tengas un hijo en tus brazos recuerda lo que es no tenerlo y protégelo con tu vida.

Zuko se dio vuelta hacia el anciano, y como nunca le dio un breve pero fuerte abrazo.

- Eres mejor padre que mi propio padre – Dijo sonriendo secándose las lagrimas

- Tu padre no mereció tener un hijo como tú. Pero bueno, ahora debes ir a prepararte príncipe Zuko, tu vestimenta están en tus aposentos, ve para que luzcas bien.

El anciano se marchaba de la habitación cuando Zuko le hablo.

- Gracias por cuidarme.

- Como no hacerlo si eres mi sobrino favorito, nos vemos al atardecer – y se marcho.

Zuko sabía lo que debía hacer y se dirigió a su habitación, pero fue interrumpido en el trayecto.

- Dime¿desde cuando sabes tanto de relaciones personales? - Le pregunto Toph apareciendo desde la nada

- Y esa pregunta a que viene

- No te hagas, pies ligeros me contó que tu lo aconsejaste.

- Ni que fueran grandes consejos, solo lo empuje un poco.

- Aún así le ayudaste más de lo que crees.

- Así que lo que Sokka me contó es cierto… están juntos – Dijo con una sonrisa recalcando el "juntos"

- Sokka acaba de cavar su tumba – Dijo Toph sonrojada

- No tiene la culpa, estaban en los jardines y su habitación da hacia los jardines.- Toph solo se sonrojo más.

- Aún así no tenía porque andar chismeando sobre mis cosas.

- Por lo visto aún no has visto a mi tío.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mejor lo averiguas tu sola – Contesto alejándose rápidamente hacía su habitación, dejando a una curiosa pero a la vez temerosa Toph detrás.

Cuando entro a la habitación vio a katara sentada en su cama arreglando sus ropas que se encontraban a su lado izquierdo. Al verlo sonrío.

- Con que hoy es el gran día.

- No lo es, solo es el día en que me convertiré en el señor del fuego – Le contesto sentándose a su lado derecho

- ¿Y eso no lo encuentras un gran día? – Pregunto algo perpleja a su respuesta.

- El GRAN día será cuando tú y yo por fin estemos juntos – Respondió dándole un suave beso.

- Eres más romántico de lo que pensé que podrías ser – Ambos se miraban fijamente.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un halago?

- Me gusta que seas así – Dijo acariciando el rostro de su amado.

- Entonces es un halago – Se acerco aún mas a ella dándole otro pequeño beso.

- ¿Has hablado con tu tío? – Le pregunto mientras apoyaba su rostro en su pecho.

- Si, me dijo que quería a lo menos una docena de nietos.

- ¡Una docena! – Sorprendida Katara se levanto de su lado.

- No te alarmes, que lo haya dicho no quiere decir que debamos tener doce hijos – Dijo tomándole la mano.

- ¿Y si llegamos a tener doce hijos?

- Entonces tendremos doce hijos, o más o menos, no importan serán nuestros hijos, y podremos cuidarlos y criarlos juntos.

- Entonces todo estará bien – Dijo abrazándolo – Pero bueno, debo marcharme, tu debes arreglarte.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mi hermosa dama – Dijo al verla que se marchaba.

- Nos vemos, mi señor – Cerró la puerta, Zuko se estiro sobre la cama para hacerse de ánimos por todo lo que seguía.

Después de un relajante baño caliente debía vestirse con una elegante túnica de los tradicionales colores rojo y dorado, amarrar su cabello correctamente, nunca se había dejado crecer el cabello más allá de sus hombros, si lo hubiera hecho, el tradicional peinado hubiera sido más fácil de hacer, entonces pensó que debió haber aceptado que uno de sus sirvientes le ayudara, pero batallando contra su rebelde cabello finalmente pudo hacerlo, y hay frente al espejo pudo verse por completo, recordó el sueño con los dragones, vestía de la misma forma, solo habían dos diferencias, no tenía el cabello largo y su cicatriz aún estaba del lado izquierdo de su rostro, aquella marca que le indicaba lo que no debía hacer.

Ya listo se dirigió a su oficina, aún no sabía que discurso dar al ser nombrado señor de la nación del fuego, por lo que en las pocas horas que le restaban prefirió salir a aquellos jardines en los cuales solía pasear junto a su madre, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que dado el momento sabría que debía decir.

En su paseo vio como los sirvientes iban y venían, después de la coronación se haría una celebración en el salón principal, no quería efectuarlo, pero debía acatar el protocolo.

- ¡Zuko! – Escucho decir al avatar mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Los sabios me han mandado a buscarte.

- ¿Por qué a ti?, eso es tarea de los sirvientes.

- Yo me ofrecí, además me tenían aburrido – Zuko río internamente provocando solo una mueca.

- Está bien, supongo que es la hora de que yo los escuche.

Zuko se dirigió donde los sabios, los cuales se encontraban en el templo de Agni, habían cuatro ancianos allí, el principal se dirigió a él.

- Príncipe Zuko, es honor tener su presencia, sobre todo que esta a momentos de convertirse en nuestro señor.- Dijo reverenciándolo al verlo.

- ¿Ha qué me han llamado? – Pregunto secamente Zuko, si bien los sabios eran sabios, también eran manipuladores, algo que no le agradaba.

- Lo hemos llamado como es la costumbre ha indicarle sus deberes como el señor del fuego.

- Está bien, adelante.

- Como señor del fuego, deberá velar por los habitantes de su nación, siempre dar lo mejor a esta, ser justo al comandar, pero a la vez tener mano firme al indisciplinado. También será su obligación dejar un heredero el cual continué el legado de su familia, por ende en lo pronto deberá elegir una esposa y nosotros podremos ayudarlo en ello.

-_Eso quiere decir que mi tío se ha quedado callado y ha hecho todos los preparativos él solo, además que los rumores no se han precipitado _– Fue lo primero que pensó Zuko, aunque entonces vio las razones - _A estos sabios no les agradara mucho que me case con una maestra agua y a la vez posiblemente destruiré sus planes de tener a alguien cercano mió fácil de manipular._

- Mi señor¿nos ha escuchado?

- Si, lo e hecho, y debo anunciarles que ya tengo una prometida.

- Pero no ha sido anunciado formalmente.

- Lo haré en la cena de esta noche, con su permiso debo partir a dar los últimos toques.

Zuko se marcho dejando a unos impávidos sabios.

El tiempo después de aquello paso como el viento, no supo cuando ya estaba por llegar al lugar donde finalmente encontraría su destino. Cuando vio a la multitud se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento, entonces el sabio principal hablo.

- Hoy estamos todos aquí para ver el nacimiento del nuevo líder de esta nación, con esta corona – Dijo mostrando la dorada llama a la multitud – nombramos al señor del fuego Zuko.

Todos se reverenciaron ante él, Zuko pudo ver a su emocionado tío detrás de él y a Katara juntos con los demás orgullosos por igual, agradecía el día en que lo aceptaron como un igual, a pesar de las diferencias iniciales.

- Habitantes de esta esplendorosa nación, ya terminada la guerra de los cien años, Yo el señor del fuego Zuko pondré todas mis energías para llevar esta nación adelante, ha costado que el resto del mundo nos acepte, pero llegara el día en el que finalmente las cuatro naciones viviremos en total armonía, y donde la nación del fuego recuperara el esplendor que perdió tras la guerra.

Pero todo esto no podré hacerlo todo yo solo, sino necesitare la ayuda de todos los habitantes de esta nación, quienes a cambio recibirán mejoras en su diario vivir, así como más escuelas, mejores atención para su salud y menor escasez de alimentos. Todo no lo podremos ver de un día para otro, pero mejorara cada día, esa es mi promesa.

Vítores se escucharon por doquier, Zuko se retiro y así termino aquella importante ceremonia, que debía seguir en la cena de celebración, con todos los nobles de la nación.

Zuko fue presentado, al igual que su tío y el avatar, quienes se sentaron en la mesa de honor junto con Katara y los demás, todos estaban vestidos elegantemente, pero quien robo su mirada fue katara, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido de seda color zafiro, la cual tenía una cinta entrecruzada color cielo sobre su busto y sus mangas de este mismo color cortadas del lado exterior, colgaban alrededor de sus brazos produciendo que sus movimientos fueran agraciados.

Después de la comida empezaron los bailes, muchos nobles aprovecharon aquella ocasión para saludar al nuevo señor y a la vez demostrar que estaban de su parte, peor muchos otros a la vez aprovechaban de presentar a sus hijas con la esperanza que quizás algunas de ellas pudiera encantar al hombre más poderoso de la nación. Cosa que Zuko noto que a Katara no le agrado nada, entonces se dirigió donde los músicos diciendo a Katara que lo siguiera y pidió que se detuvieran, se subió a una pequeña escalinata y todos prestaron atención.

- Hoy como su nuevo señor del fuego debo hacer mi primer anuncio, y presentarles a mi prometida… Katara – Dijo tomándola de la mano y poniéndola a su altura – La boda se efectuara dentro de una semana y están todos invitados.

Los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato, los pocos que alcanzo a escuchar fue debido a la procedencia de está, Sabía que si comenzaba a discutir no sería un buen primer día de mandato, aunque quisiera callarlos de inmediato, así que opto por indicar a los músicos que siguieran con la música.

- Me concede este baile – Le pregunto cortésmente a su prometida.

- Encantada mi señor – Al bailar perdido en sus hermosos ojos, Zuko solo pensó "al diablo todos… ella será la mujer de mi vida".

Por otro lado en la fiesta Aang bailaba junto a Toph al igual que Sokka con Suki aunque está preocupada por su pequeño que dejo en la guardería, por lo que Sokka opto por ir a verlo para que se tranquilizara, mientras que Iroh discutía contra los sabios por la decisión de su sobrino.

- Su alteza, si mi señor se casa con alguien de otro elemento podría producirse que el heredero a la nación no fuera un maestro fuego, y alguien así no podría dirigir como debiera – Iroh ya agotado y para tratar de disfrutar la velada contesto con algo que quizás los dejara callados.

- Si quieren un maestro fuego para dirigir la nación en el futuro, alguno de los futuro doce hijos que quieren tener maestro fuego tendrá que ser – Y finalmente se escabullo donde unas jóvenes damas, dejando a los sabios algo complacidos. Mientras observaban a su nuevo señor y a su futura esposa perdidos en sus miradas.

* * *

**Capitulo difícil de escribir, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Con respecto a los reviews... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS**

**evil goddess saiyajin : me alegra que te hayan gustado esas frases .  
**

**jessie: me alegra que te guste como escriba... pero como no te gusta el Zutara te recomendare leer la proxima historia que hare... que no es ni Zutara ni Kataang (no kiero dilemas asi k tampoco con ningun OCC).**

always mssb: en el proximo capitulo lo sabras.

hiryushinigami: Muchas gracias por tu critica, me animo mucho... aunque en lo personal creo que me falta mcuho apra escribir una obra de arte... Gracia spor tu reflección

**Y un adelanto, próximo capitulo verán que es lo que busca Zuko... ya faltan solo dos apitulos para el final, y les dare un epilogo  
**

**Aralys**


	9. Buscando en el pasado

**Capitulo: Buscando en el pasado.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last aribender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

- Está todo listo para tu pequeño viaje sobrino – Dijo Iroh entrando a la oficina de su sobrino.

- Gracias tío, no se lo que haría sin ti.

- De seguro andarías aún vagando por el mundo en busca del avatar – Dijo animadamente con una sonrisa.

- Es probable – Sonrío el señor del fuego.

- Pero bueno¿para que deseas regresar a aquel lugar?, es solo campo.

- Espero encontrar algo muy valioso para mí, y espero que para ella también.

- OH ya veo, cosas de enamorados – Dijo sonriendo indiscretamente.

- ¡Tío!... sea lo que sea que estas pensado, no tiene que ver con ello – Le reprocho directamente, pero finalmente se sonrojo al recordar la ultima vez que las había visto.

- Tu rostro me dice lo contrarío sobrino – Dijo aún más divertido.

- Diablos – Maldició golpeándose el rostro con la mano -. Sabes que no es por ello.

- Lo se – Respondió Iroh con una humilde sonrisa, pero añadió -. Pero es divertido verte así, no siempre se puede avergonzar al señor del fuego – Zuko se limito a sonreír -. Pero como dije, esta todo listo y ya te puedes ir.

- Partiré en seguida… y como dije, gracias tío.

- Para eso están los tíos – Le contesto Iroh marchándose de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo de que su tío se marchara de la habitación, diviso por su ventana los jardines, en uno de ellos se encontraba Sokka con Jamir tratando de hacer caminar al niño quien sin duda prefería mil veces gatear. Por otro lado encontró a Aang y Toph en una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento, lo único que pensó Zuko fue que a los jardineros reales les daría un ataque al corazón al ver lo que estaban haciendo. Y por otro lado algo distante a los demás se encontraba su prometida sentada a los pies de un estanque alimentando a los patotortuga, algo que sin lugar a dudas le recordaba a él mismo, sin lugar a dudas había encontrado a la compañera de si vida.

Minutos más pasaron y el estaba montado en un caballoavestruz , llevaba una pala y una cesta, no necesitaba más que eso y pasar desapercibido, cosa que pensó lograr satisfactoriamente con sus ropas de campesino, nadie se imaginaría ver al señor del fuego vestido así, claro que a segundos de partir una voz le recordó que no todo puede ser perfecto.

- ¿A dónde planea ir el Señor del fuego vestido así?

- Hola… Katara… ¿Cómo es que… sabías que yo…? – No, definitivamente Zuko no se esperaba esto, ella estaba tan lejos unos minutos antes¿Quién le pudo haber dicho algo?

- Hace dos días que dijiste que saldrías, estaba vigilando que era lo que hacías. ¿Por cierto para que son la pala y la cesta? – Pregunto curiosamente.

- Lo sabrás cuando tengas que saberlo, y aún no es el tiempo.

- No me gusta que me guarden secretos – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- No es un secreto, ya que lo sabrás… ahora debo partir – Dijo sonriéndole.

- Está bien, cuidado en el camino.

- Estaré bien – Tenso las riendas del animal -. Y recuerda que te amo – Zuko se marcho dejando a una sonriente y a la vez sonrojada Katara atrás.

Le tomo un par de horas llegar al lugar que estaba esperando encontrar, más que nada porque estaba desorientado, pero para su alegría encontró el río que estaba buscando, siguió contra la corriente esperando encontrar el lugar donde hicieron su ultimo campamento, el lugar donde todo comenzó para él.

No fue fácil, después de todo aquella vez se habían escondido bastante bien, tuvo que alejarse del río lo cual le hizo más difícil ubicarse, pero finalmente pudo llegar, se bajo del caballoavestruz y al ver el lugar pareciera que no hubieran pasado cuatro años, si no solo un par de días, las cenizas de la fogata aún se encontraban allí, pudo encontrar una de las famosas piezas de pai sho de su tío, la cual perdió en aquella oportunidad, sabía que se alegraría de verla. Podía sentir el río, pero debía acercarse a el para encontrar lo que buscaba, tomo su pala y la cesta y se dirigió hacía el, cruzo unas rocas algo difíciles de pasar y detrás de algunos arbusto pudo ver un hermoso claro y lo que buscaba, fue entonces como si el pasado se presentara ante sus ojos y viera a Katara, a esa Katara que con solo sonreír producía que su mundo se diera vuelta, hora al verla sonreír a pesar de que estuviera feliz, sentía su sonrisa vacía, quería volver a ver a la antigua Katara, aunque la amaba de cualquier forma, no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que volviera a brotar vida con su sonrisa. No sabía i haría bien con ello, o solo lo haría empeorar, pero ya estaba allí, y rezaba a los dioses no empeorar todo.

Aquellas rosas, el rosal había crecido, en la parte superior tenía dos rosas, ya no eran como las que habían visto la primera vez, esta vez la mitad izquierda de una era blanca y la derecha azul, y la otra rosa era opuesta, la mitad izquierda azul y la derecha blanca… mientras que las demás rosas del rosal eran azules o blancas. En la cesta agrego un poco de tierra y después se dispuso a cavar alrededor del rosal, no eran grande, pero tendría que tener cuidado al sacarlo y al llevarlo. Le tomo una medía hora tener el rosal listo en la cesta, ahora tendría que volver en su camino, pero sin antes de tomar la única semilla que pudo ver en el rosal y plantarlo en su lugar, no quería llevarse toda la magia del lugar, hubiera preferido llevarse la semilla, pero necesitaba esas dos rosas en particular.

El camino de vuelta fue difícil, pero llego con su cometido, Iroh lo ayudo al llegar y se sorprendió al verlo con aquella planta, sin duda no entendía el significado, pero aún así lo ayudo a plantarla en el jardín que Zuko había mandado a arreglar para Katara como regalo de bodas.

- Ahora me dirás porque este rosal, es extraño si¿Pero por qué este rosal?

- Gracias a este rosal estamos juntos, solo espero que no empeore las cosas – Iroh sin lugar a dudas estaba curioso.

- ¿Por qué habría de empeorar las cosas?

- Ya no sonríe como antes, y aún siento que es mi culpa… esto puede hacer que recupere su sonrisa o que entristezca aún más… sinceramente espero que sea la primera opción.

- De las cosas del corazón se pueden tener respuestas inesperadas, espero que también sea la primera opción – Dijo marchándose del lugar, dejándole a Zuko los últimos arreglos, pero antes de desaparecer de su vista le grito - ¡Si me hubieras dicho que estaban juntos, no te hubiera dejado marchar, y menos hubiera callado tu paradero!- Zuko le contesto normalmente, pero Iroh aún así pudo oírlo.

- Es cierto… debí decírtelo antes, lo siento tío.

- ¡Lo bueno mi querido sobrino, es que la vida da vueltas inesperadas! – Y se marcho silbado.

-_Si, la vida da vueltas inesperadas, en unos días por fin me casare con el amor de mi vida. _– Pensó el señor del fuego, dando los últimos arreglos.

* * *

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, perdonen el gran atraso pero estaba resfriada.**

**Próximo capitulo, "la boda" el ultimo capitulo legal de esta historia, después viene el epilogo. Nos vemos pronto ya que los capítulos están listos (de algo sirvió estar enferma), se cuidan. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**GeminiIlion: Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero para mi la historia ya tiene un final, y si lo alargo perdera la magia.**

hiryushinigami: Muchas gracias de nuevo .

evil goddess saiyajin: Perdón si te hice sufrir, estaba enferma, con respecto a Iroh, no se pork se me ocurre que sería algo que el diria... Iroh IDOLO XD

always mssb: Lo de Iroh era para sacarse a lossabios de encima xD, pero quien sabe... bueno solo yo xD

florde1000ceresos: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y deben de existir un hombre asi apra ti en algun lugar, siemrpe hay alguien indicado para cada persona, la cosa es darse cuenta porque incluso puede estar a tu lado.  


**Ahora, si esto esta demás, pero no les ha pasado que una canción les recuerda una historia que han leído, no se porque me pasa, pero me suele suceder… la canción que siempre me recuerda este fanfic es "The Scientist" de Coldplay.**

**Aralys**


	10. La boda

**Capitulo: La boda**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender**** y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El día que ella había estaba esperando por fin había llegado, el día de su boda, claro que noto todo era miel sobre hojuelas, había tenido que aguantar las pequeñas rencillas entre su hermano y su amigo Aang, todo por que los dos querían ser padrinos de bodas, titulo que termino en manos de Iroh, ya que Zuko se aburrió de ambos. Y por otro lado, los sabios y monjes de templo, podía decir de primera fuente que ella no era bien recibida por ellos y todo por ser maestra agua, por lo cual tuvieron que hacer un trato, el próximo señor del fuego debería ser estrictamente maestro fuego como el padre, Zuko tuvo que calmar a Katara antes de que los sabios terminaran muertos por hipotermia. 

Una criada salio del baño, haciéndola volver a su realidad.

- ¿Si?

- Mi señora – Dijo una joven criada dándole una reverencia, aún no se habían casado, pero ya la trataban como alguien de la realeza, sentía que debía acostumbrarse, ya que la avergonzaba, haciéndola sonrosar en variadas oportunidades.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta listo su baño, y el traje que deberá usar llegara en un momento.

- Muchas gracias – Katara se dirigió junto a la criada a su bañó, ya sola se despojo de su ropa y se introdujo a la tibia bañera -. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Después del baño se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, el traje que constaba de un vestido y una capa transparente estaba sobre su cama, el vestido era blanco de mangas largas y de seda con bordes dorados y un hermoso dragón bordado con hilos de oro sobre todo el vestido, la capa blanca también hecha de una fina seda que producía la casi transparencia del vestido tenía además pequeños brillantes incrustados en la tela que producían que la novia literalmente brillara.

Ya teniendo puesto el vestido, las variadas criadas que se paseaban en la habitación, ayudaban con el peinado, Katara sin lugar a dudas no quería nada pomposo, así que le arreglaron su cabello suelto de la mejor forma, haciéndolo brillar, además de haciendo el típico tocado para poder utilizar la corona. Ya casi lista las criadas se disponían a maquillarla, pero ella ya tenían quien hiciera ese trabajo de la mejor manera, así que las despacho, esperando que sus amigas llegaran. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que golpearan su puerta.

- Katara, somos nosotras – Era Toph.

- Pasen – Contesto animadamente.

- ¡Katara, te ves hermosa! – Esa era Suki, quien emocionada se paseaba al rededor de Katara observando todos los detalles.

- Diría lo mismo, pero no veo… pero ya que es tu boda diré que te sientes linda.

- Gracias Toph, viniendo de ti, vale el doble – Katara sonreía como nunca

- Pero bueno llego mi hora… MAQUILLAJE – Suki se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndola sentar, no permitió que se viera hasta haber terminado, cuando por fin pudo verse se sorprendió de lo que puede llegar a hacer el maquillaje.

- Suki… ¿está soy yo?, me veo como yo, pero no se que decir.

- Si, ya lo se, te puse un maquillaje suave, ya que no sueles usar, pero con el cargo que usaras, será necesario que lo uses, esta vez use dorado en la sobra de tus ojos, debido a tu vestido, pero como deberás usar rojo, seria bueno que lo siguieras usando, ya que no opacaría tus ojos azules ni combinaría mal con el rojo, en cuanto al labial, debes usar un rosa suave, nunca ocupes un rojo fuerte, con ello parecerías cualquier cosa.

- Tú usas rojo fuerte.

- Es la vestimenta de las guerreras Kyoshi, recuerda que cuando no estaba utilizando el maquillaje, Sokka prácticamente no me reconoció.

- Eso pasa al valerse de la vista, yo no tendría problemas al reconocerte.

- Eso es porque eres un pequeña niña especial – Le contesto Suki desordenando su cabello.

- ¡Ya no soy una niña!... ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejen de decir niña?

- El día que te cases, hoy Katara dejara de ser una niña pura y casta – Dijo Suki como mirando al pasado.

- De pura y de casta no tiene nada – Mascullo Toph.

- ¡Toph! – Le grito Katara roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Suki estaba confundida ante el la proclamación de Toph y la reacción de Katara.

- Si que si.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes? – Pregunto Katara aún sonrojada, dejando a Suki aún confundida.

- Mis pies, mis odios son sensibles, y no estaban muy lejos que digamos, el estar detrás de unas rocas y unos cuantos matorrales puede ocultarlos de todos, menos de mi… créeme no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando contigo, me acerque a donde se encontraba, no debía haber hecho eso, era algo de lo cual no me quería enterar aún – Toph seguía como había llegado, Katara estaba más roja aún, si es que eso era posible, y Suki, bueno ella…

- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me perdí?

- Nuestra casta y pura Katara tuvo su noche de bodas por adelantado.

- ¡¡¡QUE!!! – Si, Suki estaba sorprendida y alarmada- ¿Cómo no has podido esperar unos días antes de tu boda?, o por ultimo aquí hay suficientes habitaciones como para estar en el jardín haciendo eso – Se movía de un lado para otro.

- Suki… verás – Katara aún estaba sonrojada, aunque no sabía como aclararle las cosas.

- Suki, eso sucedió hace años - La guerrera paro en seco ante las palabras de Toph – Fue justo antes de la ultima batalla y tu aún estabas encarcelada.

- No me recuerdes eso – Dijo tomándose la frente – Eso quiere decir que paso cuando aún eras una pequeña niña… tienes suerte que Sokka no se haya enterado o te mata.

- Por eso no hable, aunque puedo decir que después de aquello y la partida de Zuko muchas cosas cambiaron en ti Katara.

- Eso es cierto… muchas cosas cambiaron – Le contesto melancólicamente mientras el rubor desaparecía de sus mejillas.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes lo que te espera en la noche de bodas – Dijo Suki despreocupadamente haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

- Si eso es lo que se espera en la noche de bodas… yo no lo quiero – Dijo con cara de asco Toph.

- Ahora no lo quieres, después de casarte, opinaras distinto.

- ¡Suki! – Reprocho la maestra tierra.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me callo, ya como Katara sabe y no tengo nada que explicar la novia esta lista para su boda – En eso recordó algo – Cierto, Zuko me dijo que debía ponerte esto en el vestido - Dijo sacando una rosa blanca de una pequeña cesta.

- Que hermosa rosa – Dijo Katara contemplándola y a la vez recordando aquellas extrañas rosas que vio tiempo atrás.

Suki puso la rosa sobre su vestido en el lado de su corazón quedando como un hermoso prendedor.

- Ahora si te vez radiante, que daría yo por haber tenido una boda como la tuya.

- Te casaste con Sokka, no con el señor del fuego, creo que hay una gran diferencia entre ellos.

- La única diferencia que tienen ambos es el titulo, por el otro lado son hombres que se guían por las hormonas o por el enfado.

- O por la comida si es que estamos hablando de Sokka.

- O el famoso honor de Zuko.

- O el yo soy el avatar y debo mantener el equilibrio del mundo de Aang… detesto cuando sale con eso.

- Bueno, Aang debe mantener el equilibrio del mundo Toph, es su trabajo.

- Lo se, pero no cuando esta comiendo, o paseando haciendo… nada – Las tres rieron al unísono.

- Pero debemos admitir, los tres tienen algo especial para habernos conquistado, aunque aún no se lo que es.

- Tengo una teoría con respecto a eso

- Toph con una teoría amorosa, esto esta interesante.

- No molestes Katara, pero si tengo una teoría, yo tampoco se que es lo que me hizo quererlo, pero tengo la sensación de que lo sabré cuando no lo quiera, ya que podré viajar al pasado por mi mente y determinar los porque, por ende no buscare la respuesta del porque lo quiero.

- En ese caso yo tampoco la buscare, quiero seguir casada con él.

- Y yo estoy por casarme, así que espero no encontrar la respuesta tampoco.

Sin pesarlo el tiempo paso, Suki y Toph se marcharon para poder arreglarse también, Katara espero en su habitación mirando hacia el horizonte y el pronto atardecer, en sus manos tenía el collar de madre, esperando que ella estuviera feliz de verla en aquel día con el hombre que ama. Delicadamente guardo el collar en una bolsita blanca, un collar que en una oportunidad aunque no de la mejor forma la había unido a Zuko.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta.

- Adelante

- Mi señora, esta todo listo, es hora de que se dirija al templo.

- Entendido – Tomo la bolsita entre sus manos y la guardo bajo su manga, siguió al sirviente hasta donde por fin uniría su vida con el hombre que amaba, Zuko.

En una oficina, un hombre impaciente se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

- Sobrino, si sigues así vas a hacer un agujero, digno de los maestro tierra.

- ¡Por fin llegas tío¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba dando los últimos preparativos, pero ahora dime¿Qué sucede?

- No hay una corona para Katara.

- ¿Corona?... cierto, me había olvidado de ello… ¿y por qué no hay corona?

- Es muy probable que hayan enterrado a mi madre con ella, y no voy a profanar su tumba para sacarla.

- Eso quiere decir que estamos en problemas – En eso pensó – Aunque en realidad no tanto¿aún guardas tu antigua corona de príncipe?

- Cual¿la de Roku?

- No la otra, la que usabas en los tiempos de tu padre.

- Si, la tengo¿por qué lo dices?

- La de tu madre era idéntica a esa, si la mandamos a pulir, ya que aún hay bastante tiempo, podría ser utilizada por Katara.

- Buena idea… - Se dirigió rápidamente a sus aposentos y en su cofre encontró la antigua corona que se había posado sobre su cabeza, aunque no por mucho tiempo, debido a su destierro, después se marcho y en el último tiempo que estuvo como príncipe, utilizo la corona de Roku. Al encontrarla se la pasó a Iroh quien se dirigió en búsqueda de alguien que la pudiera pulir, si es que no terminaba haciéndolo él mismo. No paso más allá de media hora cuando Iroh llego con una corona reluciente.

- Quedo digna para una dama como Katara.

- Gracias tío, no sabría lo que haría sin ti.

- Para eso estoy sobrino, para eso estoy – Dijo sonriendo – Pero ya es hora de que nos dirijamos al templo.

- Si – Ambos hombres marcharon hacía el nuevo futuro destino del señor del fuego.

Ya casi todos en el templo, en el final de este donde se encontraba la novia, a Sokka se le caían las lagrimas al ver a su hermanita tan bella, Suki no sabía que hacer para que parara de llorar, nunca lo había visto así, cosa que Toph sinceramente disfruto, tendría a Sokka a su merced por mucho tiempo, Aang por otro lado sonreía feliz de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en un momento tan especial. En eso el señor del fuego apareció produciendo que todos en la habitación le hicieran una cordial reverencia, se dirigió hasta la mitad del camino al altar, eso indicaba que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos, Sokka tragándose sus lagrimas tomo el brazo de Katara, el como representante de su familia debía entregar a Katara. Ella por otro lado temblaba de nerviosismo.

- Gracias Sokka, por estar conmigo.

- Para eso soy tu hermano, no tienes que agradecer, ahora calma, que todo esta por comenzar. En eso se sintió el golpear de los tambores, indicaba que la novia debía ser dirigida hacía el novio. Con cada resonar de los tambores debían dar un paso, así era la tradición, se demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta Zuko, donde Sokka le entrego a Katara en su mano, hecho esto el golpear de los tambores cesó y en cambio una suave música de flautas invadió el lugar, los pasos hacía el altar en esta ocasión eran más fluidos, ya en el altar, toda música paro dando paso a la ceremonia.

La cual constaba en que ambos novios rindieran su tributo a Agni encendiendo incienso bajo su escultura y repetir una oración a este, posteriormente, ambos debían repetir los votos, prometiéndose fidelidad y soporte mutuo, así como a la vez prometiendo a la nación un heredero para seguir con la dinastía.

Ya terminado los votos, los monjes los declararon marido y mujer, y a la vez declararon a Katara dama de la nación, coronándola, haciendo que todos los presentes se inclinaran hacia ella. Terminado esto los esposos se subieron en una litera que los llevo hasta el salón de la celebración, ambos se sentaron en la mesa principal solo para los dos, que se encontraba en alto, para que todos los invitados pudieran verlos.

De apoco fueron llegando al salón que se fue llenando de nobles quien les daban regalos en joyas, sedas o bienes y los esposos humildemente agradecían.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba mucho estar a la exposición publica, sus amigos se encontraban cerca, pero aún así no podían hablar con ellos abiertamente, Zuko en un acto por animarla le tomo su mano, cosa que la alegro enormemente, dándose cuenta que ahora por fin estaban juntos para siempre.

Ya pasado los saludos y cordialidades y antes de la comida, era hora del tradicional discurso del padrino de bodas, Iroh se dirigió aún lado de la pareja y comenzó.

- Hoy todos estamos aquí, para ver la unión de estas dos personas, quienes para estar juntos no se basaron en títulos y demás, sino en el más puro y sincero amor, cosa no muy común en los altos nobles, pero ahora ustedes como la más alta autoridad nos demostraran lo que el amor puede hacer, así como nos demostraran que el ser opuesto no significa que se deban repeler, si no justamente lo contrario, los opuestos se traen y pueden forma algo tan precioso como es el amor de ustedes dos – Dijo observándolos emocionado con lagrimas en sus ojos -. Y también debo decir que con el coraje de ambos podremos llevar a esta nación a la gloría, sin guerras de por medio, y así recuperar nuestro honor perdido.

Aplausos y vítores recibió Iroh por parte de todos, incluyendo de los esposos, quienes después de la deliciosa comida se dirigieron a sus aposentos, donde por fin pudieron estar solos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Fue lo primero que le pregunto Zuko tras cerrar la puerta.

- Cansada, pero feliz – Dijo acercándose a él y abrasándolo.

- Por fin estamos juntos – Dijo contestándole el abrazo.

- Así es, por fin estamos juntos – Respondió Katara observando los dorados ojos de su esposo.

- Te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno, recordaras mi viaje, por fin puedo mostrarte lo que quería darte.

- ¡En serio¿Y donde esta? – Dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación.

- No se encuentra aquí, ven – Dijo tomándole la mano a su esposa y sacándola de la habitación. Rápidamente atravesaron los corredores, ante la mirada sorprendida de varios sirvientes, antes de que se pudiera ver, Zuko tapo los ojos de Katara con sus manos y la llevo hasta frente del rosal.

- ¿Y bien, cuando podré ver?

- Hasta que me responda algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso hace cuatro años? – Hubo un silencio que puso incomodo a Zuko¿se arrepentiría de verdad?, el a pesar de todo, no lo hacía.

- No, cambiaria algunas cosas que pasaron después, peri no me arrepiento de aquel momento – La sola respuesta de Katara provoco que soltara sus manos, y ella por fin pudo ver, el rostro de Katara estaba en blanco, no sabía si le había gustado o no, hasta que vio unas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría, pero veo que fue una mala ide…

- Las rosas… las recordaste – Dijo limpiado sus mejillas, interrumpiendo a Zuko

- ¡Claro que sí!, gracias a ellas estoy contigo.

- El rosal creció, solo hay dos iguales y opuestas, diferentes pero del mismo significado.

- Así es – Dijo sonriendo al igual que Katara.

- Gracias Zuko, me encantan.

- Todo este jardín es solo tuyo.

- Te amo – Dijo abrasándolo

- Yo también te amo.

- La profecía de tu tío se hizo realidad.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo algo sorprendido

- Hay doce rosas aparte de las dos, azules y blancas, es como si fueran sus hijos -. Zuko las contó, recién dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba

- Son trece.

- ¿A que te refieres, yo cuento doce?

- la que llevas en tu vestido, es la numero trece – Katara contemplo la rosa blanca sobre su vestido y lagrimas cayeron nuevamente sobre sus mejillas.

- Esta rosa – Dijo tomándola con sus manos –. Es nuestro hijo que no pudo nacer – Lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Zuko también, la abraso fuertemente.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes que – Dijo secando las lagrimas de Zuko con sus manos – Es nuestro hijo y está rosa lo representara a él, la guardare y así siempre estará con nosotros.

Y así con esa promesa a la luz de la luna, los esposos se besaron junto al rosal que marco sus vidas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo, seguía enferma, estaba en mi peor día con fiebre incluida, pero estaba inspirada.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ** **always mssb y evil goddess saiya**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo, próximo capitulo: epilogo, y el final de está historia, no se lo pierdan… ahora lloro porque ya lo escribí T-T**

**Nos vemos.**

**Aralys**


	11. Epilogo

**Capitulo: epilogo**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: Lean al final cuando terminen de leer.**

* * *

Muchas sorpresas tuvieron en su vida al estar juntos, cuando llevaban ocho años de casados, sus hijos mayores Hakoda de siete años y Ursa de cinco le dieron una gran sorpresa a su padre. 

- ¡Papá, papá! – Llegaron corriendo a su lado interrumpiendo un casual encuentro entre Zuko y los monjes del templo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto seriamente, la reunión que tenía no era muy agradable. Hakoda al notar el tono de voz y al ver a su hermana apagarse a él se disculpo.

- Lo sentimos padre, no era nuestra intención molestarlo – Zuko se arrepintió de su rudeza, lo que menos quería era cohibir a sus propios hijos.

- No era por ustedes, yo lo siento, ahora díganme que sucede – Dijo bajando a su nivel dándoles una sonrisa que respondieron de inmediato.

- Mostrémosles Ursa lo que podemos hacer – Dijo Hakoda dando coraje a su hermana quien se soltó de él, y al mismo tiempo que su hermano produjo una pequeña flama entre sus manos. Tanto Zuko como los monjes del templo se sorprendieron, los dos hijos mayores del señor del fuego eran maestros fuego, ahora podían decir que Hakoda sería el sucesor al trono, los monjes se fueron de inmediato a dar las noticias, mientras que Zuko se quedo con sus hijos a solas.

- Veo que su madre tenía razón – Dijo sonriéndoles y acariciándoles las cabezas, su hijo, moreno de cabello castaño y ojos dorados al igual que su hija.

- ¿Qué dijo mamá? – Pregunto la pequeña

- Dijo que ustedes tenían el sol en sus ojos, por tanto que no me sorprendiera tanto si llegaran a ser maestros fuegos.

- Entonces le iré a mostrar a ella, debe estar con Kanna…

Sus hijos no sorprendieron tanto a su madre como a su padre, Katara la cual portaba nuevamente una barriga, cuidaba de su hija más pequeña de solo tres años, Kanna, quien era idéntica a su padre salvo que tenía los ojos de su madre. La pequeña estaba impresionada por sus hermanos.

- ¿Creen que Kanna llegue a ser maestro fuego? – Pregunto Hakoda al tratar de alejar a su hermana menor de la pequeña llama que tenía en sus manos mostrándola a su madre.

- Nada se sabe hasta que se sabe – Le contesto Katara, obteniendo la firme respuesta cinco años después.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritaba un pequeño de cuatro años por las habitaciones buscando a su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede Soruk? – Pregunto al salir de la habitación con su hija Rin de solo año y medio en brazos viendo a su desesperado hijo corriendo por todos lados.

- ¡Mamá! – Grito corriendo hacía ella aforrándose a sus piernas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Su hijo subió la cabeza con lágrimas recorriendo sus dorados ojos, era la única diferencia que tenía de su tío Sokka.

- ¡Kanna congelo a Hakoda y Ursa al lado del estanque! – contesto exaltado.

Katara corrió seguida por Soruk hasta el estanque donde vio a sus dos hijos mayores congelados tratando de descongelarse y a Kanna tendida en el suelo llorando al no poder sacarlos de allí. Katara rápidamente saco el hielo de sus hijos quienes ellos mismo trataban de tomar algo de calor, se dirigió donde su hija dejando a Rin en el suelo junto a su hermano.

- Kanna¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- No lo se – Dijo sollozando, katara la miro dulcemente a ver si eso la calmaba, Kanna la miro directamente a sus ojos, era la única que se parecía a su padre, y a la vez la única que tenía sus ojos azules -. Vi que estaban peleando y me asuste, quise detenerlo, solo moví mis brazos sin ver, y de repente estaban congelados.

- ¿Y ustedes porque estaban peleando? – Pregunto a sus hijos mayores quienes aún tiritaban.

- No estábamos peleando, estábamos practicando – Le contesto Hakoda, abrazando a su hermana para compartir algo de calor. Katara se acerco a ellos se saco la parte a de arriba de su túnica y los abrigo.

- Kanna, no te precipites a todo lo que vez¿está bien? – Le dijo dulcemente mientras se dirigía hacía ella y la levantaba del suelo.

- Y por lo que veo tenemos una maestra agua en la familia.

- ¿Maestra agua igual que tu? – Pregunto sonriente.

- Así es – Le sonrió de vuelta su hija.

Aunque no fue la última vez que tuvo que descongelar a uno de sus hijos por el descubrimiento de uno de estos, así como tampoco tuvo que dejar de curar quemaduras por los descubrimientos de los otros, así como sucedió diez años después de este ultimo suceso.

- ¡Papá!, Roku quemo a Mei Ling – Corría hacía Zuko en esta ocasión Aylen, su hija de cuatro años quien demostró ser una de las excepciones de la regla junto con su hermano menor. Si no fuera su hija podría pasar totalmente por alguien de las tribus de agua, morena, cabello castaño, ojos azules, todos sus hijos de piel morena y cabello castaño tenían su color de ojos dorados y demostraban ser grandes maestros fuego con el tiempo como Hakoda, Ursa, Soruk, Rin y Roku, y a la vez todos quienes eran físicamente parecidos él tenían ojos azules y demostraban ser maestros agua, a diferencia como dijimos antes su hermano menor de ahora tan solo un año Saio, quien era idéntico a él, además de tener sus ojos dorados… tanto para él como para Aylen no se podía determinar si serían maestros de algún elemento, pero se tenían en cuanta en que podrían llegar a ser.

- ¿Dónde están?

- En el jardín de mamá, no la pude encontrar.

- Vamos a verlos primero, después buscamos a tu madre – Pero no fue necesario, cuando llegaron Katara ya se encontraba con sus hijos, Roku de siete años estaba totalmente empapado y Mei de ocho años sollozaba en lo que su madre con sus habilidades trataba de curar su brazo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – Pregunto Zuko al ver a sus hijos en tal estado.

- Trataban de imitar a Ursa y Kanna en sus combates por lo que entendí entre sollozos – Le contesto su esposa

- ¡Pero si aún no han aprendido a controlar lo suficiente como para andar batallando! – Le respondió algo exaltado.

- Creo que eso ya lo aprendieron – Le contesto Katara soltando el brazo curado de su hija.

- ¡Lo… siento…! – Roku se acerco a su hermana tiritando quien aún sollozaba, esta solo lo abrazo.

Pero no solo tuvo que curar quemaduras, descongelar, si no también curar varios golpes, después de todo sus hijos no solían ser los más tranquilos del mundo, sobre todo cuando visitaron a sus primos en Omashu, de parte de Sokka y Suki estaban Jamir de veinticuatro años y La Tsu de diecinueve al igual que Ursa, pero ellos no eran el gran revuelco sino de parte de Aang y Toph; Gyatso de la edad de Soruk catorce años y Jun de la edad de Rin doce años. Todo comenzó cuando se sintió una gran explosión alrededor de todo Omashu cuando recién comenzaba la reunión, en ella se encontraban de parte de la nación del fuego Zuko, Katara, sus hijos Hakoda, Ursa y Kanna, además de su buen tío Iroh, representando a Ba Sing Se sé encontraba el rey y su esposa, en Omashu el hijo de Bhumi junto a su esposa, las tribus de agua tenían a Sokka, su esposa Suki y a sus hijos Jamir y La Tsu. Y por el lado del Avatar estaba Aang y Toph como su esposa.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Zuko preocupado.

- Ese sonido se me hace familiar – Pensó el avatar rascándose la cabeza.

- A mi igual – Agrego Sokka – Es como la vez en que nos tiramos por el servicio de mensajeria de Omashu, si esa era tu gran idea.

- Y eso es lo que fue – Agrego Toph.

- ¡Qué, qué! – Le rey de Omashu se levanto rápidamente a observar la ciudad al igual que los demás, lo único que pudieron ver fue una gran levantamiento de polvo por uno de los carriles y gritos… y si gritos familiares.

- No me digas que… - Katara tenía un tic nervioso para ese momento, solo por imaginar que sus hijos estaban allí, en lo que sintió que Toph golpeaba a Aang en el brazo.

- Eso es por contarles lo que hiciste – Zuko prefería no pensar nada, sus hijos desde pequeños habían mostrado sus actitudes temerarias, Katara estaba quieta recordando y a la ve recordando el pánico que sintió al tirarse por allí, Sokka sonreía alegre que Jamir y La Tsu no tuvieron primos antes y no tuvo que sufrir así.

- ¡Estos niños no saben todo el daño que están haciendo! – Reclamaba espantado el rey de Omashu - ¡Todas las refacciones que tuvimos que hacer después del ultimo incidente hace años, cuando unos niños en el periodo en que mi padre aún vivía dañaron el servicio de la misma manera! – La condena y la culpa de aquello se poso sobre el rostro de Aang, Katara y Sokka.

- ¿tuviste que ver en ello? – Pregunto Zuko a su esposa, escuchando los gritos de sus hijos mientras aún viajaban por el servicio de mensajeria.

- ¡No fue mi culpa!… Ah Aang se le ocurrió – En eso tartamudeo – Además antes de irnos el se tiro de nuevo junto con el rey.

- ¡Mi padre hizo que! – El rey de Omashu estaba espantado, mientras que los reyes de Ba Sing Se sé divertían a costa de todos - ¿Ahora quien pagara los daños?

- Yo pagare una parte – Dijo Toph, la cual aún tenía la herencia familiar.

- Eso se ve divertido… debí de acompañarlos – sonrío Iroh obteniendo la mirada de todos sobre él.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto Zuko, lo cual le fue contestado con las típicas sonrisa de Iroh-. Yo deberé pagar lo otro, ya que mis hijos son mayoría allá y mi tío estuvo en el complot – En eso Katara salio espantada a la guardería, Zuko la siguió. Al llegar a ella vio como abrazaba a sus dos hijos pequeños Aylen y Saio.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Pregunto la pequeña.

- Nada, nada… solo quería ver si estaban bien.

- Eso quiere decir que el resto esta allá ¿cierto? – Pregunto Zuko al entrar.

- Si, con suerte no se los llevaron a ellos.

Por otro lado los chicos se encontraban en la última vuelta antes de llegar al final del camino, Gyatso decidió acelerar un poco con su aire control, mala idea, salieron volando del camino hasta chocar con una carreta de coles, uno tras uno, los cinco vagones que ocuparon.

- ¡Las coles! – Reclamaba un joven vendedor -. Mi padre va a matarme -. Decía entre sollozos, mientras que los chicos trataban de arrancar, sabría que los castigarían por esto ultimo. Aunque no alcanzaron a llegar más allá, en el frente se encontraron con Zuko seguido por Katara quien llevaba a sus dos hijos menos y Toph quien dejo a Aang atrás, no servia para dar castigos.

- Veo que se divirtieron – Les dijo seriamente, absolutamente todos tenían una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa -. Soruk, Rin, Mei Ling, Roku¿tienen algo que decir? – Sus hijos tragaron fuerte, estaban sudando frió, sabían que venía un castigo -. Ya que no tienen nada que decir, yo si tengo – Dijo Zuko más serio aún – Casi matan a su madre de la preocupación, voy a tener que pagar los gastos de sus daños, incluyendo al pobre joven que le han roto su carreta con coles… Así que no me queda más remedio que castigarlos, nada de salidas con los amigos, nada de salir al jardín a jugar o practicar, saldrán de sus habitaciones solo para ir a comer e ir a la escuela, y harán todos sus quehaceres solos, nada de sirvientes… entendido – Les dijo más fuerte.

- Si señor – Les respondieron sus hijos cabizbajos.

- Ahora vayan al salón donde se suponía que deberían haber estado – Sus hijos se les adelantaron callados, mientras que toph se dirigía a los suyos propios.

- Lo mismo ira para ustedes… y pobre de pedirle a su padre ayuda, recuerden que se cuando mienten – Los dos niños siguieron a sus primos.

Aquella vez fue memorable, como muchas otras veces, como cuando en el día de la boda de Kanna, Keian y Zau, los mellizos de cinco años entonces mancharon el vestido de novia de su hermana justo antes de la boda y culparon al ultimo de sus hijos Haruk de tres entonces. Gracias a Toph lo verdaderos culpables fueron encontrados, pero Katara tuvo que hacer malabares para poder arreglar el vestido de su hija quien estaba desconsolada llorando en su habitación.

- ¡Mamá!… ¿como pudiste haber tenido a un par de diablillos como ellos?

- Si te reconforta, no esperaba tener más hijos después de ti – Le sonrió Katara.

- Entonces¿Cómo es que llegaste a tener doce hijos?

- No lo se… el destino quería que fueran doce, desde que tu abuelo Iroh que descanse en paz dijo que serían doce.

- ¡Él dijo eso! – Pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras Katara, ponía un pequeño adorno floral sobre la mancha del vestido.

- Si, más bien su proclamación fue "Si quieren un maestro fuego para dirigir la nación en el futuro, alguno de los futuro doce hijos que quieren tener maestro fuego tendrá que ser" – Dijo imitando la voz de Iroh -. Pero claro, el que quería tener doce nietos era él – Rió al final al igual que su hija.

- Y con suerte alcanzo a vernos a los doce, Haruk nació días antes de que abuelito Iroh se fuera – dijo mirando con melancolía hacía el horizonte.

- Si, a los doce y bien mezclados – Dijo Katara sonriendo – Aunque mientras más jóvenes menos mezcla.

- ¿A que te refieres mamá?

- Desde Hakoda hasta Roku mostraron la mezcla que hay entre nosotros, los maestros fuego de la familia en esa instancia son como yo físicamente, pero de ojos dorados, y los maestros agua son como tu padre pero de ojos azules, en cambio Aylen, Keian y Haruk son como yo totalmente con ojos azules y aylen y Keian muestran ser maestras aguas, si Haruk resulta igual que tus hermanas, sería el único hombre en la familia siendo maestro agua. Y por otro lado Saio y Zau son idénticos a tu padre y muestran ser maestros fuego.

- Te falto Rin.

- ¿Qué pasa con Rin? – Pregunto Katara sonriendo al ver que el vestido estaba arreglado.

- Ella no es morena del todo, pero tiene el cabello castaño y es maestra fuego

- Rin no es morena ni de piel clara… mezcla mayor – Rió Katara.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa – Dijo estaba vez observando sonriente su vestido – Lo importante es que todos somos sus hijos¿o no?

- Así es – sonrió melancólicamente, ayudando a su hija a prepararse para su boda -. Y decir que deberé pasar por esto ayudando a tus hermanas unas cinco veces más.

- Mamá no te pongas triste, ya tengo veintitrés años y he encontrado a la persona con la que pasare el resto de mi vida – Dijo sonriendo a su madre frente al espejo -. De hecho, deberías preocuparte de que Ursa no se ha casado.

- No me preocupa, se casara cuando encuentre que deba casarse.

- ¿Ah que edad se casarón tu y papá?

- Yo tenía dieciocho – Dijo Katara recordando en el tiempo –. Pero me hubiera casado con él años antes de eso.

- ¡Pero eras muy joven! – exclamo algo sorprendía su hija.

- La guerra te hace madurar antes, y hacer las cosas antes, para disfrutar las pequeñas alegrías lo que mas puedas sonrió Katara melancólica, su hija ya tenía el vestido puesto y se observaba, en eso toco el adorno floral compuesto de una rosa blanca y unas margaritas que había hecho para reparar la mancha que tenía sobre el busto a causa de los pequeños – El rosal de donde proviene esta rosa hizo que tu padre y yo estuviéramos juntos, no solo puse la rosa para tapar la mancha, sino para traerte buena suerte… a mi me la dio – Dijo sonriendo a su hija.

- Tu nunca cortas las rosas de ese rosal – Dijo su hija mirándola algo asombrada.

- Siempre hay una primera vez, y esta vez es algo especial… además ese rosal lo trajo tu padre el día de nuestra boda… digamos que va con el tiempo, la ultima vez que corte una rosa, fue una azul y se la di a tu hermano el día de su boda… me dijo lo mismo que tu – sonrió nuevamente, su hija se dio la media vuelta y la abrazo.

- Creo que lo mejor es que tu tengas esto – Dijo sacándose el collar de su madre.

- Mamá, ese collar es muy especial para ti, pertenecía a la abuela, no puedo tenerlo – Dijo mientras evitaba que su madre lo colocara.

- Mi abuela se lo dio a tu madre, y ella a mí, y yo he decidido pasártelo a ti… cuídalo mucho, es muy especial… incluyendo para tu padre – Sonrió nuevamente, al igual que Kanna, la cual observaba el pendiente en su cuello, el cual secretamente había atesorado.

El día paso, la boda se celebro, cuando todo termino, Zuko se junto con su esposa quien miraba la luna por la ventana de su habitación.

- Si cuando nos casamos me hubieran dicho que en más de treinta años estaría celebrando la boda de mi hija, no le hubiera creído para nada… así como que mi hija usaría el collar que una vez utilice para casar al avatar. – Katara rió al recordar aquella época, pero agrego.

- No le creíste a tu tío cuando dijo que tendría doce nietos – Le respondió Katara acercándose aún más a él para abrasarlo.

- Si, pero lo importante de todo esto es que falta mucho tiempo para que me empiece a sentir un viejo decrepito – Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto algo sorprendida ante la actitud de su esposo, quien ya estaba por los cincuenta.

- Con la edad que tengo, si bien mis hijos mayores se están casando, aún tengo hijos menores que depende de mí.

- Eres un tonto… - Sonrío Katara observando a su esposo quien momentáneamente parecía ser el joven con quien se caso, lo mismo le paso a Zuko, quien recordó todos los momentos juntos.

- Soy tú tonto, solo tuyo – Y la beso.

En cada boda como su propia tradición Katara le dio a sus hijos una rosa del rosal, en aquel rosal siempre crecía la misma cantidad de rosas y del mismo tipo, pero cada vez que una era cortada nunca más crecía otra que la reemplazara, y fue así que al final de sus días solo quedaban dos rosas, y estas no eran como cualquier rosa, una era blanca con el borde azulado y la otra era azul con el borde blanquecino.

Y es así como un día de aquellos los soberanos de la nación del fuego murieron inexplicablemente al mismo tiempo de forma natural, juntos mientras dormían, dejan dejando atrás aquella nación cuyos días de oscuridad desaparecieron haciendo volver gracias a su esfuerzo los días de nobleza y gloria de aquella nación. Sus hijos con una inmensa tristeza los despidieron como se merecían; fueron enterrados juntos, como murieron. Ha Katara en sus manos Kanna puso la rosa azul con el borde blanquecino y Ursa puso en las manos de su padre la rosa blanca con bordes azulados y entre ambos se posaba una humilde rosa blanca, la cual sus padres cuidaron como un tesoro; Dado ello, el rosal siguió viviendo, pero nunca más volvió a dar una rosa.

Con el tiempo sobre la tumba se sus padres, sus hijos pusieron una hermosa placa, adornada por un borde de flores, rosas para ser exactos, en la cual decía.

Aquí yacen los restos

Del Señor del Fuego Zuko el Mejor Maestro fuego de su época

Y su Dama Katara la Mejor Maestra Agua de su época.

Quienes lograron devolver

El honor y la gloría a está nación

Después de la guerra de los cien años

Habiendo también participado en el fin de esta

Junto al avatar Aang, al cual sirvieron como maestros.

Dejando atrás a sus queridos hijos

Y a su gran familia los cuales seguirán su ejemplo

Para lograr de esta nación un lugar mejor cada día.

---Fin---

* * *

**Snif… ya me puse a llorar T-T me emocione… primera vez que me pongo a llorar con uno de mis finales.**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el epilogo, al igual que el fic en general… **

**Muchísimas gracias por todas sus críticas que me animaron para seguir escribiendo, nunca espere tener tal apoyo, cosa que me emociona más aún T-T.**

**Por los reviews gracias YAKIZUTARA (HOLA!!!, tanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra que te haya gustado... y el que lloraras era mi cometido, quizas con este lloraste mas, cuidate mucho), evil goddess saiya (muchas gracias, y me alegro que t ehaya gustado, así como todo el fic), evil goddess saiya ( aquí esta el epilogo, espero que te guste, muchas gracias); Enormemente MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.  
**

**Y espero verlos en mi siguiente fanfic, al cual aún no le tengo nombre, pero si la historia. **

**Y aparte promociono "Efecto después de la primera fiesta universitaria" que va más allá de una fiesta por si acaso, pero fue el primer titulo que se me ocurrió… creó que con ese fanfic voy a terminar llorando igual que en este.**

**Debo decir que este fanfic va dedicado: A los lectores de este fic: Gisylita, Mizuhi-chan, Maga azul, AzulasPowahh, mary-loki, always mssb, Zukara Love, evil goddess saiyajin, luz en la oscuridad, Kaoru-Niimura, hiryushinigami, jessie, florde1000ceresos, GemiliIlion, YakiZutara y a los que lo leyeron pero no dejaron sus nombres; A todos los que le gusta esta pareja Katara x Zuko; A mi madre por tener sus rosas blancas en el jardín [de algún lado tuvieron que haber salido esas rosas; Y a mi novio al cual introduje al mundo de avatar prácticamente a la fuerza, todo gracias a la tercera temporada :), por lo menos ahora le gusta… además si él no existiera, no me saldría todo el lado meloso que tengo que poner en las historias xD **

**Cuídense mucho, y muchísimas gracias de nuevo T-T (perdónenme lo llorona)**

**Los postdata: **

**(Pdta1: Perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía)**

**(Pdta2: Al escribir esto seguía sumamente resfriada, si algo parece incoherente, culpen a la fiebre xD)**

**(Pdta3: El siguiente Fanfic que publicare es producto de un sueño, al igual que Rosas… tengo sueños creativos [O estoy loca xD)**

**(Pdta4: LOS QUIERO!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! T-T)**

**Aralys**


End file.
